Pacto Eterno
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Una mujer y un vampiro. Un pasado que ha sido olvidado en su mayoría. "Esperaré por ti" Eran las dulces palabras que habían salido de su boca. Ruko es una modelo engreída y sólo quiere fama. "Tú tienes un hermano, cierto?" Jamás pensó que eso cambiaría su forma de ver la vida.
1. Pacto Eterno

_**"Si quieres estar junto a mi... deberás ser lujuriosa. Será una molestia si te resistes demasiado, así que no lo hagas... Solo... entrégame tu ser a mí**__**...**__** Por el resto de tu vida..."**_

Yo... estoy asustada... -a punto de llorar-

¿Por qué deberías estarlo? -pasando la mano por su cuello- Solo soy yo.

Si pero... ¡Ah! -gimió al sentir la lengua del mayor en su cuello- ¡Shu!

Quédate quieta. No me interrumpas. -mientras comenzaba a chupar su cuello-

_**"Shu… No puedo creerlo... Esperaba algo raro de ti. Pero... vampiro, supero mis ideas. Quizá un tipo extraño... Pero la forma en que lo-"**_

¡Ah! -gritó con un tono agudo al sentir los colmillos del rubio perforando la piel de su cuello-

Tranquilízate un poco. -chupando- Eres muy ruidosa.

¡Lo... lo siento! -ahogando un gemido-

Solo cierra la boca. Chuparé tu sangre de ahí.-comenzando a besarla-

_**"Los colmillos de Shu... No duelen. Al clavarlos, parecería que quiere arrancar mi piel pero en realidad los clava amablemente. Luego de haberme besado mordió mi labio superior y chupó la sangre. Él parecía completamente satisfecho con que yo no me espantara ni tratara de huir. Luego de morder mi boca se movió hacia mi hombro. Desabrochó mi blusa y clavó los colmillos. De la nada me mordió agresivamente y causándome mucho dolor."**_

¿Quién te ha mordido? -enfadado-

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Te han mordido. ¡¿Quién fue?! -irritado-

Yo... -confundida-

"¡_**¿No fue un sueño?!**__** Entonces... me mordió de verdad. **__**¡Maldición!"**_

Es tu última oportunidad. ¡¿Quién chupó tu sangre?!

Yo... ah... fue... -avergonzada-

Acabas de perder tu última oportunidad. -clavando los colmillos en su cuello nuevamente- No tendré compasión de ti.

_**"Fue Raito. Creí que fue un sueño ya que desperté en la enfermería. Tiene sentido. Shu es vampiro. Sus hermanos igual. Quitó mi blusa del todo y mordió mi pecho. Toda su amabilidad se fue al demonio. Está muy enfadado. Cuando pensé que había terminado, descendió, marcó sus colmillos en mi estómago. No sentí más que dolor."**_

Esa cara atemorizada que estás dando es buena. ¿Donde quieras que muerda ahora eh?

_**"Que... **__**¿Qué debería decirle? Me estoy rindiendo a Shu... No esperé terminar así."**_

No... No sé -casi sin voz-

Entonces... lo averiguaré por mi cuenta... Aunque... es una molestia. Mm...Quizá... ¿Tú oreja? -acercándose hasta ella- ¿Debería torturarte con mis colmillos? ¿Lograr que los ansíes? ... Mm... Es tentador... -susurrando-

_**"Estaba dejando de pensar con claridad. La propuesta de Shu me estaba excitando. Mordió. Se sintió demasiado bien. No evité soltar un grito cargado de placer. " **_

-ríe ligeramente- Así que... eres sensible en esta zona -tirando suavemente del lóbulo con sus dientes-

Shu... -cerrando fuertemente los ojos y mordiendo su labio- Más…

Quítate ese pantalón.

¿Qué? –sonrojada-

Hazlo. –ordenó-

_**"**__**Shu… Me estoy volviendo loca. Hice caso a su orden."**_

Esta parte de tu pierna…-pasando lentamente la mano- Es muy suave… Y blanca… No te muevas. -Clavando los colmillos-

Ngh… -intentando reprimir un gemido-

"_**No podía más. No sé como todavía no me desmayé. De repente Shu paró y me miró a los ojos"**_

¿Hasta qué punto eres capaz de llegar para estar conmigo? -preguntó tomando el rostro de la chica en sus manos- Mírame. -ordenó con voz dulce el rubio-

-abriendo lentamente los ojos- Sería capaz de mucho... -admitió avergonzada-

Hee...-recostándose en la cama- Ven aquí. -le ordenó a la joven que se encontraba en el piso-

_**Mis piernas se movían... siguiendo las órdenes de Shu. Me puse cerca de la cama y me subió sobre él.**_

Sedúceme. Trae a mi boca el lugar donde quieres que te muerda.

Entonces... muerde mi brazo... -acercando esa parte a la boca del mayor-

-mordiendo y chupando- Tu sangre se vuelve cada vez más y más dulce... Es demasiado adictiva. ¿Estás excitada? -mirando a la joven encima de él-

Si... -asintiendo tímidamente-

¿Quieres... que siga?

Si. -volviendo a asentir- No dejes de morder... Ni de chupar mí sangre...

No lo haré. Nunca me dejes... -besándola-

Nunca, Shu...Te daré toda mi sangre... Para que nunca debas conseguir otra persona.

Entrégame todo tu ser a mí... Morirás en algún momento... como todos los humanos...Te convertiría en una vampira... Así seguiríamos juntos...por la eternidad.

Entonces... hazlo... No quiero separarme nunca de ti. -besándolo-

-cortando el beso- No podrías sobrevivir ese proceso. No hay humano que lo haya pasado.

Estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo.

No se trata de seguridad. Además, te dije que no hay nadie que lo haya pasado. No entiendo porque tú podrías.

Soy... Diferente a cualquier humano, Shu... -seria-

¿Qué? -mirándola fijamente-

No soy... una completa humana...

No hablemos más de eso... No hablemos de nada... -mordiendo nuevamente su cuello- Quítate esa cadena.

¿Eh? Pero... -apretando su colgante-

Ya no lo necesitas-quitándolo- Su único propósito desapareció- susurrando para sí mismo-

**Flashback **

¡Shu! -una niña de aproximadamente diez años- ¡Te extrañé!

¿De verdad? -alegre- Él no me ha dejado salir en mucho tiempo -suspirando-

Bueno, pero estas aquí. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la luna la otra noche? -preguntó inocentemente-

Media Luna. -quitando una cajita de su bolsillo- Yo... no podré volver... No otra vez...

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! -abrazándolo-

Yo... no debo juntarme contigo... ya que... te puede pasar algo malo... -susurrando-

No... -a punto de llorar-

-suspirando- Por eso... te traje algo... para que me recordaras...

¿Eh? -confundida-

-acercándose a su cuello y quitando una cadena de la caja- Quédate quieta. -abrochándola-

¿Qué es? -tocándola- La... eh... luna... -tratando de recordarlo-

Media Luna -repitiéndoselo- Así, si nos volvemos a ver, sabré que eres tú. Y cuando la veas, ¿Me recordarás?

Eso espero... Ya que me tendría que pasar algo para olvidarte, Shu. Gracias. -abrazándolo-

Solo yo... seré el que te la quite... Ya debo irme... -suspirando- Qué molestia...

Shu...-dándole un beso- ¡Te aseguro que te esperaré! -corriendo lejos-

... -sorprendido-

**Fin Flashback**

¿Recuerdas siquiera de donde salió? -preguntó el mayor-

No...Ya no lo recuerdo... Solo que siento que ya no es necesaria...

Cambiaré el sabor de tu sangre... -lamiendo su cuello-

Pero... ¿Si al cambiarla ya no te gusta?

Nunca pasaría... -mordiendo su pecho- Haré que caigas completamente por mi...No dejaré que nadie vuelva a tocarte...Tu y yo estaremos juntos... Como dos vampiros... Por la eternidad...

**Fin.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?**** Este es mi especial one- shot de san valentin. **

**La chica se puede llamar como ustedes deseen. O dejarla sin nombre. Traté de hacer a Shu lo mejor que pude. Lo siento si hubo errores. En pocas palabras una chica con Shu en su dormitorio. A la que le van a cambiar el sabor de la sangre -mira de forma pervertida- saben a qué me refiero, ¿Cierto?**

**En fin. Especial día de los enamorados atrasado. ¡Pero llegó esta vez!**

**Sin más que decir, ¿Me dejan un review? ¿Les gustaría que siguiera esta historia? ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Presentación

**¡Hola! ****¡Estoy de vuelta!**

**Devi: Actualizaste ayer. **

**Y traigo la continuación de esto que se suponía sería un Oneshot…**

**En fin, **

_**Pensamientos**_

-cansada- **Aclaraciones… Y eso es todo…**

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece… Tampoco sus seiyuus… Nada de ellos… Lean y ojalá les guste!**

**1: Presentación.**

Si tú quieres, puedes discutir esto con él de nuevo.

No quiero hacerlo en el colegio. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

No. Pero él manda en esto. Por algo lo elegiste.

¿Y por eso no decido donde?

No, y deja de quejarte de esto. Tu solita te metiste en este lío.

Es injusto.

Ya sabes que nada va a ser justo totalmente. Vamos, no quiero que llegemos tarde y que andes de malas.

_"Así, si nos volvemos a ver, sabré que eres tú. Y cuando la veas, ¿Me recordarás?"_

_"Eso espero... Ya que me tendría que pasar algo para olvidarte"_

_"Es una promesa"_

¿En qué piensas? Tienes que seguir posando.

Ah. Lo siento. Sólo que me quedé colgada con algo.

¡Posa naturalmente! Tenemos que tener por lo menos una parte antes de que venga tu pareja.

Ya voy... ¿Qué tal así?-pareciendo mirar pensativamente por una ventana-

¡Eso!-sacando fotos- Prueba de nuevo con la anterior.

Bien. -estirándose pareciendo recién despierta-

¡Buen trabajo!-sacando más-

Ya estoy aquí.

¡Un gusto volver a verte!

Él... ¿Es mi pareja?-dijo la chica un tanto enojada-

¿Ella?...-preguntó el otro-

¡Pues claro! A un montón de gente les gusto que ustedes estuvieran juntos, así que lo repetiremos. ¿Quejas?

No.-dijeron ambos al unísono-

Me alegra volver a trabajar contigo, Kou. -fingiendo una sonrisa-

Si, a mi también Ruko -desinteresado-

Bueno a trabajar. Kou-kun, abraza a Ruko-chan por la espalda.

-suspira- Bien. -abrazándola- ¿Así está bien?

Quédense así unos segundos-tomando fotos en diferentes ángulos-

Ruko-chan, pon tus brazos en el cuello de Kou-kun.

Muchas fotos luego...

¡Terminamos!-dijo alegre el camarógrafo-

¡Buen trabajo!-se escuchaba por toda la sala-

¡Nos vemos!-gritó la chica-

¡Ruko!-la llamó una mujer adulta-

¿Qué, Kaylin?

Tienes sesión de fotos la próxima semana.

Si, con ese de nuevo.

De eso quería hablar.

¿Eh?

Kou canceló. Necesitamos un nuevo modelo que pueda llenar el lugar de él.

Consigue cualquiera. Con que sea rubio basta, ¿No?

Pero es diferente, Ruko.

¿En qué forma?

Tienes que mostrar comodidad con él. Kou y tú se llevan mal, pero saben actuar.

¡Ruko-chan! -un pelirrojo-

¿Tú eres?-con desconfianza la mayor-

Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente, ¿O lo olvidaste?-mirando de forma pervertida a la joven modelo-

Cállate, Raito. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que soportar tu calentura.

Ow, eres mala.

¿Me repites quién eres y que haces en este sector de la escuela?

No es nadie importante, Kaylin. Está en mi clase. ¡Ah! Espera, ¡Raito!

¿Qué?

Tú tienes un hermano rubio, ¿No?

Si.

¿Crees que le puedes convencer para modelar conmigo?

¿Eh?

¡Pero, Ruko!

Dijiste, cómodos, ¿Cierto, Kaylin? Recuerda que soy la llamada "Princesa Actriz"-guiñándole un ojo- ¿Podrás o no?

No creo que quiera. Él es muy aburrido y le gusta mucho dormir.

Tsk ¿Y qué crees que le convencería?

...

Qué molestia.

Vamos, Shu. La chica es súper sensual y sólo necesita un rubio.

Que se lo pidan al Mukami.

Kou estará ocupado.

¿Y yo que gano con eso?

Dejen de pelear.-el más "educado" de la mansión-

¿Qué quieres, Reiji?

Sus gritos se oyen por toda la mansión.

Shu no quiere aceptar modelar con la chica súper sensual.

Nee Teddy, ¿No crees raro que él no sepa quién es la chica?-apareciendo de la nada-

Kanato, ¿De qué chica hablamos?-Ore-sama decia-

Ruko. La modelo.-contestó el mayor de los trillizos-

Ah, ¿A la que llaman Princesa Actriz?-habló Reiji-

¿Resulta que todos la conocen? Qué molesto.

¿A la Princesa Actriz? Es creída y perezosa. Siempre tiene su lima de uñas cerca. -Subaru esta vez- Una vez se la quitaron y la persona responsable le pidió perdón de rodillas.

¿La actriz Ruko?-la voz femenina de la casa-

La conoces tú también. Tch.

-agarrando una revista- La famosa Ruko. La modelo llamada Princesa Actriz. Con 17 años está alcanzando la cima en modelaje. Desde los diez años trabaja en el mundo del espectáculo. Mide 1.54, ella odia hablar de su estatura, sin embargo es muy probable que ella lleve zapatos altos. Ella es bastante blanca de un largo cabello rubio lacio que cae hasta debajo de su cintura, y tiene flequillo. Sin embargo, a veces se la ve con su cabello atado en una coleta alta. Sus ojos, son de un color azul zafiro. Muchos dicen que ella es difícil de tratar pero al conocerla ella es muy tierna. Nunca se separa de su lima de uñas. Si no la tiene entre la ropa, probablemente esté al cuidado de su representante, Kaylin.

Su representante siempre organiza su agenda y es la que consigue los empleos. Tiene veinticinco años. Su cabello es negro lacio. Sus ojos son verdes. Muchos dicen que ella es muy astuta y siempre estará un paso adelante del resto. Algunos suelen llamarla Representante Gata.

La última revista de fotos de Ruko, ha sido con Kou, otro gran modelo. Al entrevistarlos, han dicho "Le odio" Pero, todos sabemos que dos personas como ellas tan famosos deben ser en realidad cercanos. Cuando le hemos preguntado a Ruko cuál es su posesión más valiosa ha dicho que su cadena con un colgante de Media Luna. Recuerda tenerla de pequeña, sin embargo ya no recuerda como la consiguió. Dijo que si se la quita, siente que traiciona a alguien y se la pone inmediatamente.

En general, Ruko es una chica muy reservada en su vida privada. No se sabe si vive sola, con gente, o como. Normalmente es un poco fría pero si te la sabes ganar es muy buena. Se rumorea que participará en una película pero ni su representante ni ella han confirmado nada. Su próxima sesión de fotos se dice que será con Kou. Según distintas fuentes, el concepto de las fotos es la comodidad de la intimidad. ¡Esperamos nuevas noticias de la Princesa Actriz!

Tch. ¡Ya, Kaylin!

Ruko te dije que tienes que dejar tanto esa lima de uñas. Te dijeron que fueras discreta. No que todos supieran que necesitas tener eso cerca.

Es sólo una lima de uñas. Vamos, soy modelo y quiero mis uñas perfectas. ¿No es una buena coartada? Además, ellas nunca dijeron nada sobre usar una capa.

Es diferente Ruko. Deberías usar una lima normal.

Oh vamos. Tiene grabado mi nombre. Puede ser un regalo de alguien.

Te descubrirán si sigues así.

¡Basta! ¿Quieres volver a ese callejón, Kaylin? ¿A ser la gata negra que todos odiaban? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Yo...

¿Recuerdas quién te saco del callejón y te adopto para luego darte forma humana? Si lo recuerdas bien vete. Te veo luego.-entrando-

Qué malos modales, Ruko.

¡Mika!

¿Te asusté?

Creí que no estarían hasta la próxima semana.

Se atrasó un poquito. Y claro, decidimos venir a ver a nuestra pequeña niña. Llevas muy bien el modelaje.

Gracias. ¿Y dónde está Kaoru?

Está arriba. Con que... ¿Kou?

Es sólo un tonto.

Parecían bastante a gusto.

Entones mi actuación es muy buena.-sonriendo engreídamente- Hey... ¿No te cansas de cambiar los colores de tu cabello? Digo, la otra vez era azul, ahora es negro otra vez. Al menos aun no te has puesto lentillas de colores en los ojos.

Me queda bastante bien los ojos rojos a mi parecer.

¿Y Kaoru?

Kaoru estará feliz mientras tenga a un hombre tras ella. Se sentirá joven. Se lo dejó rosado.

¿Y los ojos?

De su verde natural. Oye, tendremos muchos años pero estamos bastante bien. Tú deberías aprovechar.

¿Para qué? El mundo humano es más divertido. A nadie le importa mi potencial. Por cierto, te estás encorvando.

¡Mocosa!-parándose derecha- Tu potencial es alto, sólo que no lo usas. Por cierto. ¿La tierna Ruko? ¿En serio?

¿No te lo digo? Sólo humanos con poco entretenimiento. Quieren tener información de mí porque guardo muchos detalles de mi vida privada. Soy la linda y tierna Ruko para las cámaras.

-apareciendo de la nada, Kaoru- Aún así se dice que eres creída. -le tira una revista- "Muchos dicen que ella es difícil de tratar pero al conocerla ella es muy tierna" "Un poco perezosa y creída"

¡Ja! ¿En serio? Por favor. -leyendo- ¿Yo buena relación con Kou? Se tragan fáciles las mentiras. ¡Por Dios! Oh. Cierto, Dios no existe.-ríe-

-ríe- Esto se lo has enseñado tú Mika.

¿Yo? Nah El mundo humano la está volviendo así. ¿Cierto, Ruko?

-ojeando la revista- ¿Con que para ellos soy probablemente cristiana?

Una bruja cristiana. Por favor.-rodando los ojos-

Prefiero que me digan hechicera. ¿No queda más lindo?

Claro, Ruko-sarcásticamente- Eres la hijastra de dos brujas y ya.

Creí que eran mis tutoras.

¿No es lo mismo?

¿Quieres que te diga Mamá Kaoru?

Ni te atrevas.-seria-

¿Y tú, Mika?

No. Nos harás más viejas de lo que somos Ruko. Por cierto, ¿Con que ya están publicando la probabilidad de que estés en esa película nueva?

Ah sí, lo oí yo también. Creí que no habías aceptado aún.

Aún no he aceptado. Tendría que, exactamente, hacer el papel de una especie de diosa que se enamora de un mortal.

¿Tú, enamorarte?

Considero aceptar. Después de todo, mis escenas serán grabadas las primeras semanas y luego solo debo participar en las entrevistas. No pierdo mucho y mi fama se eleva.

¡Ja! Tu siempre pensando en eso. Tu meta es alta, Ruko. Pero recuerda que una vez que empieces nada los detendrá. Ya me sorprendió el que no encuentren la casa. Digo, te han seguido muchas veces.

Sobre eso, gracias por enseñarme el conjuro de transformación, Mika, Kaoru.

Con que ese era el maullido. Una pequeña gatita negra. ¿Esa es tu gran forma de entrar a la casa?-habló la mujer de pelo rosa-

-ríe- Es muy útil. Por cierto. Kou me canceló. Supuestamente me conseguirán otro modelo.

¿Te cancelaron? Pobre de ti, Ruko. Sé que lo odias, ¿Pero soportar a otro? ¿Eres capaz?

No sé. Mientras que ese chico no se quiera pasar de listo y haga caso a mis órdenes tendremos listas las fotos rápido.

¿Conoces a tu nuevo chico?

El hermano mayor de un chico de mi clase. Tengo entendido que se llama Shu. Me basta con que sea rubio y de ojos claros. Ya veré que tal es. Además se supone que será solo esta sesión.

Lo que tú digas, Ruko. Mika, ¿Pizza?

Por supuesto. ¿Tu, Ruko?

-mordiéndose el labio- Supongo que por hoy no me hará nada.

¡Esa es la actitud!

Semana siguiente.

¡Bien, Ruko-chan! Llegaste antes de tiempo. Bueno, pensé que podríamos empezar con unas tomas de ti en diferentes trajes y luego el tema específico con tu pareja.

¿Con qué empezamos?

Pensaba que estaría bien que primero usaras el traje de maid de la semana pasada. No te tomé fotos con ese así que vendrá bien para el extra.

¡Entendido!-caminando lejos hasta una habitación y entrando en ella-

¿Crees soportar? Anoche no estabas de buenas.-la pelinegra preguntó-

Seré capaz. Total luego tendré libre el resto de la semana. Y, hoy tengo la estúpida entrevista donde se supone que acepto el papel de la película. ¿El traje?

Allí-entregándole la ropa-

Bien.-poniéndose un conjunto de ropa, consistiendo en una falda negra hasta las rodillas, con el delantal desde su cintura hasta casi el final de la falda, donde tiene una puntilla blanca. En la parte de arriba una blusa blanca con mangas cortas y sobre ella un chaleco negro y finalizando, un pequeño listón para el cuello, de color negro.

Y ahora, los zapatos. -dándole unas botas negras hasta la rodilla con cordones-

-se las pone- ¿Qué tal?

¿Me sirves un café?-bromeando-

-riendo-En sus sueños, Ama.

Bien, vamos.

Espera, ¿Qué tan tierna cree que estoy hoy, Ama?

Yo diría un noventa por ciento-riendo-

Tendré que mejorar eso. Bien, vamos.-saliendo-

¡Ruko-chan! Te queda muy bien, justo como imaginé. Toma el accesorio que quieras.-señalando una mesa con una bandeja con bebidas, un plumero y una escoba-

Creo que empezaré con el plumero-agarrándolo- ¿Como me pongo?

Como tú quieras.

-poniéndose de puntitas fingiendo limpiar un mueble- ¿Así?

Muy bien.-tomando fotos-

Ruko-chan, tienes que usar la bandeja ahora. Te voy a tomar fotos como si estuvieras en un café. Incluso tienes mesas.

De acuerdo. ¿Qué ordenará, Amo?-sonriendo tiernamente-

-ríe- No me he decidido, Ruko-chan.

¿Quiere que le ayude a elegir?-hablando dulcemente-

-tomando más fotos- Coloca la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Si. -haciéndolo- ¿Cuándo uso la escoba?-preguntó-

Espera un segundo-tocando algo en su cámara- Cuando quieras.

Bien.-comenzando a barrer-

¡Ruko!-su representante habló- Ahí tienes a tu chico. Ve a cambiarte.

Si.

_**Me dirigí lentamente hacia mi camerino. Quería ver a este chico. Asegurarme de que estuviera allí. Sin embargo no pude ver mucho. Logré un acuerdo con él, venía a cambio de darle un par de auriculares y MP3 nuevos. Me costó, pero lo conseguí. Realmente no importaba. Pero si tuve fotos con Kou, el gran modelo que las chicas adoraban, necesitaba alguien que no sea menos que él. Buscando por todos lados, encontré mi ropa. Un Baby doll de color celeste tirando a azul no tan transparente. Entero, sin aberturas y con tiras que se ataban en el cuello. En la zona del pecho tenía bordados. Cuando salí, el camarógrafo me quedó mirando, pero miraba mi cuello. Fijaba la vista en mi cadena. No planeaba quitármela. **_

Ruko...-hablando lentamente- Sabes que me gusta tu cadena pero...

¿Tengo qué?-mirando a Kaylin con mala cara-

Si, Ruko.

-suspira- Bien.-quitándosela- ¿A quién se la doy?

A mí, Ruko-san.-una estilista se acercó-

Si algo le pasa, te aseguro que me encargaré de torturarte.-fríamente-

S...si-nerviosa-

¡Ahora estás perfecta! Bien, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos contigo posando Ruko-chan?

Vale-sonriendo-

_**Luego de varias fotos donde yo posaba provocativamente, tal como me enseñaron, por fin era la parte principal de la sesión con "mi chico". Cuando lo vi, él tenía un pantalón negro algo suelto, y arriba una camisa blanca desabrochada. Dirigí mi vista hacia la camisa abierta, a su torso. Había más de lo que yo esperaba. Su cabello rubio, un poco rizado y sus ojos azules brillantes era una gran combinación. Daba tan buen aspecto como Kou o mejor. El camarógrafo nos miraba fijamente **_

Bien, acerquen sus rostros.

¿Eh?-preguntó confundida la rubia-

Quiero que se casi besen. Tienen que acercarse para eso. Y tú, toma a Ruko-chan por la nuca.

Hm-haciéndolo-

_**Me sentí rara de repente. Pero no podía parar. Coloqué mi boca cerca de la de él. Sentí la presión de su mano sobre mi nuca, acercándome cada vez más a él. Cuando pasó el flash de la cámara, Yue, el camarógrafo, nos dio una nueva instrucción. Por mucho que lo considere normal, no evité estar nerviosa.**_

¿Una cama?-preguntó la chica-

Si, es exactamente eso.

_**Ugh... Bueno, esto servirá... Por única vez en mi vida desearía que fuera Kou. Le conozco hace tiempo. (Si, nos hemos odiado desde entonces) Pero trabajo es trabajo, eso lo sabemos. Intentamos llevarnos bien al principio, pero él y yo somos como la misma cara de la misma moneda. Cualquiera creería que eso está bien, pero estar con alguien como tú, y que piensa igual que tú (Que nadie vale la pena) y que lo que más nos importa es ser mejor que otro, termina teniendo su gran punto débil, ya que atacamos fácilmente las debilidades del otro. De todas formas, como siempre, para las cámaras nos adoramos y somos amigos. Luego termina el show. Y así es como todos quedan felices. Nosotros lo acordamos hace tiempo. Cooperar y ganar fama. Nos usamos mutuamente como un "escalón"**_

_**Nos llevamos mal porque nos entendemos. Esa es la definición exacta. De todas formas, ambos apreciamos más trabajar entre nosotros y no con nuevos. Me enteré que Kou canceló por algo familiar. En eso tengo suerte, Mika y Kaoru casi nunca están en la casa. Volviendo al tema, no me gusta realmente esto del nuevo. Prefiero lo clásico. Aunque nunca sentí nada con Kou al hacer esta clase de fotos. He hecho un par, pero no a esta escala. De todas formas es mejor, Kou es bastante burlón conmigo. Una vez (Tiempo atrás) hicimos unas fotografías con orejas de gato. Me llamó Neko durante dos semanas. **_

_**Ya es hora del final. Beso, Pockys. Tiempo de actuar.**_

_**"No me lo creo. Solté el pocky. ¿¡Por qué demonios me puse nerviosa?! ¡Maldita sea! Esto es de lo peor. Sigo sin creer que además, grité. Me arruiné sola. **_

Intentaremos el pocky una vez más. ¿Si, Ruko?

S... si- sonrojada-

Espero que esta vez salga bien.

Lo siento-susurrando- Prometo... Hacerlo bien-avergonzada-

_**No puedo parar yo, pero tampoco puedo seguir... Ojalá Shu lo haga. Su boca estaba a mínimos centímetros de la mía. **_

**Fin cap. 1**

**¿Q****ué tal? ¡Terminé este primer capítulo! (Me debatí mucho entre seguirla o no, pero aquí está!)**

**En fin, si les gustó me dejan un review por favor? **

**Hasta la próxima**


	3. Fiesta

_**Primero, los review desde el cap. 1 **_

_**Tenchou-Fliqpy : ¡Gracias! ¡Es que iba a ser Yui pero después me arrepentí! ¡La continuo!**_

_**ChristyAliceKuran: ¡Gracias! ¡Eso haré!**_

_**lapeke13: ¡Gracias a ti también! Shu es... Shu. **_

_**Romanticloverheart: ¡Lo sé! A mí también me pareció un desangro... ¡Gracias!**_

_**REN KAGAMINE: ¡Lo haré!**_

_**yuyu: Shu es pervertido... O esa fue mi impresión de él al escuchar su cd drama**_

_**Ailyn Sakamaki: ¡Gracias! ¡Eso trataré, pero ya sabes, no siempre se puede lamentablemente! ¡Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo!**_

_**OtakuKawaii: ¡Sip! ¡Seguiré!**_

_**NMathers: ¡Gracias! Es por algo que Ruko es así. Sin embargo, trataré de que lo sea menos, pero bueno, es modelo y se cree súper interesante -habla la que no se sabe ni el nombre de algunos famosos- Así que dale tiempo para cambiar **_

**3: Fiesta**

_**Es increíble lo que hago por mi música. Lo repetí miles de veces. En mi cabeza, obviamente. Además esta chica tenía la pinta de ser molesta, y chillona. Eso me lo demostró cuando gritó al acercar mi boca. **_

_**El pocky se relaciona automáticamente con beso. Supuse que ya de ante mano se había resignado a besarme, pero su rostro se encontraba rojizo cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos. Y lo soltó antes de que pudiera terminar el beso. **_

_**Cuando me dejaron irme volví a la mansión. Por alguna razón estar con esa mujer me dio mucho sueño. Me acosté en el sillón y me dormí. **_

_**Desperté luego de haber tenido un extraño sueño, y al haber sentido el grito de esa mujer.**_

¡Shu-san!-intentando soltarse- Reiji-san dijo que la comida estaba lista.

¿Y?-preguntó con su usual interés-

Y... dijo que tenían que hablar de "él"-con un susurro-

-levantándose- Dile que ya voy.

B... Bien-yéndose-

_**Me dirigí lentamente hacia el comedor. Estaban todos sentados. Ocupé mi lugar y me serví algo para comer. **_

Bitch-chan -dijo con obviamente un tono de lujuria en su voz- ¿Me dejarías darte de comer?

¡Raito!-gritó Reiji con desaprobación en su voz- Reserva esas actividades para tu habitación.

Entonces...-comenzó lentamente- ¿Qué ha dicho ese hombre?

¿Eh?-llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la mesa-

-tosiendo llamando la atención- Él ha dicho que en algún momento vendrá a casa a no sé qué. También ha mencionado el tema de la invitada y sobre los Mukami.

¿Invitada?-preguntó Ayato-

Creo que se refiere a Bitch-chan-habló Raito de nuevo-

En general ha dicho que quiere asegurarse de que todo vaya bien...

Ese hombre nunca se ha preocupado por nosotros. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?-gruñó Subaru con su usual "buen humor"- Algo debe tramar.

¿Por qué hablan así... de su propio padre?-preguntó Yui, algo confundida-

Ese hombre sólo trae problemas cuando habla.-contestó Reiji- Además nos ha invitado a una fiesta el sábado. Ha dicho que debemos ir todos. Sin excepción.

Tsk ¿Y si no vamos?-dijo Ayato-

No permitirá una falla así.-dijo el hasta ahora callado, Kanato- Nee, Teddy, será mejor que nos preparemos para esa fiesta.-mirando a su oso de peluche-

_**Un baile. Esa es exactamente la razón. Si bien no sé que planea, ese baile lo veo sospechoso. Hice suficiente, así que me coloqué los auriculares y olvidé todo.**_

_**Pronto el sonido me envolvió. Cuando terminé de comer, me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación. **_

_**Tuve un sueño relacionado con la modelo. Con lo que había oído cuando me preparaba para irme.**_

**Flashback**

¿Y mi cadena?-preguntó con impaciencia la joven- ¿A quién se la di?-mirando a las chicas presentes en la habitación-

A... A mí, Ruko-san

-sonriendo- Bien, entonces puedes devolvérmela-acercándose a ella-

S... Sobre eso... No... No puedo encontrarla...-bajando la mirada-

-transformando su rostro en una mirada de odio- ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Búscala!-gritándole- ¡Si no la encuentras olvídate de seguir trabajando!

¿Qué te ocurre, Ruko?-preguntó entrando de la nada Kaylin-

¡Esta estúpida! ¡Perdió mi cadena!-señalándola con odio- ¡Te doy una hora!-yéndose enfadada-

¡Ruko!-siguiéndola-

**Hora luego**

¿Bien?-mirándola mal- ¿Está o no?

S... Si... La he encontrado...-sin mirarla- Aquí tiene...-dándosela-

¡Perfecto!-sonriendo- Pero... hay un pequeño problemita... La has encontrado a la hora y siete minutos.-sonriendo- Lo siento, pero creo que debes ir a buscar tus cosas. Te dije que como le pasara algo te torturaría. ¿No? Agradece que no esté de humor para eso. -dirigiéndose a la salida- ¿Y tú que miras?-hablándole a Shu-

**Fin Flashback**

_**Esa mujer... Es realmente problemática. Gritar por un beso...**_

¡Shu! ¡Te he dicho que te mantengas alejado de Chichinashi!-entrando de la nada-

Hm-dirigiendo la vista hacia su "querido" hermano menor- Esa mujer no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

¡Entonces no la toques!-enfadado-

Ella es lo más cercano a alimento en este lugar.

¡Consíguete tus presas!

Ella es la presa de los seis. Que tú quieras ser el único es otro tema. Que pereza...-durmiéndose nuevamente-

¡Shu!

¡Ayato! Deja de gritarle a ese holgazán y ve con tus actividades a tu cuarto.-entrando de la nada-

Reiji maldito...

R... Reiji-san... ¿Usted sabe que le ocurre a Shu-san?

No es algo que me importe.

¡Chichinashi! ¡No debe importarte lo que le pase a él! Mírame sólo a mí...-llevándosela-

¿Qué quieres, Reiji?-preguntó el mayor, aún con los ojos cerrados-

Pensar que tú serás la cabeza de la familia. Él quiere hablar contigo cuando llegue.

¿Vendrá en?

Dos días.-yéndose-

_**Ese hombre. No hay nada más que él sepa que arruinarnos la vida. Tengo dos días para tratar de averiguar que quiere. Pero es un fastidio. Si es lo que yo creo, nos avisará que será aquí. **_

_**Rápidamente llegó el día donde vendría mi "amado" padre. Él quería hablar conmigo y así fue. **_

Shu, ni siquiera vas a darle un abrazo a tu padre.

Ve directo al grano. No tengo intención de gastar el tiempo contigo.

-suspirando- Como pensé. Si eso quieres, la fiesta será aquí en la mansión. Presentaré a mi futura esposa.

¿No te basta con tres? Dos están muertas y una loca.

Vendrán lobos y hechiceros, además de vampiros. Espero contar con vuestro apoyo para esto. Entre las invitadas están Mei y Xina. No tengo más que decirte. Puedes irte.

_**Mei y Xina. Él sabe que tanto Subaru como Reiji sienten algo por esas chicas. Subaru y Mei son amigos de la infancia sin embargo ellos rara vez logran hablar ahora. Xina, por el contrario es algo así como el polo opuesto de Reiji. Poco educada, muy desordenada. Pero comparten algo así como una pasión por las pociones y todas esas cosas que él hace. Ahora falta que llegue el día de la fiesta.**_

**-Ruko POV-**

_**Tch. Esa imbécil. No tenía más trabajo que cuidar de una cadena. Es increíble lo torpe que pueden ser los humanos. Sin embargo, estoy satisfecha. He visto algunas de las fotos y han salido bien. Aunque... el beso...**_

¡Ruko!-gritándole- Te he dicho que ya hemos llegado.

Ah... Vale.-bajándose- Te veo luego.-yéndose-

_**Entré a casa y como se suponía, no había nadie. Cuando fui a mi habitación, encontré a mi pequeño.**_

¡Shin!-alzando a un pequeño perrito en sus brazos-

_**Él es mi amado cachorrito. Es un pastor alemán. Se subió a mi cama y**_ _**esperó a que me cambiara. Por fin me libré del uniforme y me coloqué mi musculosa blanca, que se ata en el cuello, y una minifalda negra, corta con volados. Luego salí con Shin hacia la cocina. Me preparé una rápida cena y le di de comer a mi cachorrito. La cocina es la parte más chica de la casa y nunca supe porque. Había una mesa pequeña, sin embargo yo prefiero comer en la mesada. Cuando me fui a mi habitación, noté que Mika había puesto mi acolchado a lavar. Eso significaba que tenía que volver a armar la cama. Soy histérica en ese sentido, no me gusta cuando mi cama está hecha por tramos.**_

_**Mi habitación era algo grande. Mi cama está al frente de la puerta, al lado de la puerta, está mi escritorio. Del otro lado de la puerta, hay un librero. Tengo un sector dedicado a libros, y otro para mis revistas. Luego, al lado de mi cama, está mi cómoda. Allí guardo algo de mi ropa. En una esquina de la habitación, está mi ropero. Delante de mi cama hay una caja de madera donde guardo algunas cosas como viejos libros. Sobre ella, está el colchón de Shin. Las paredes son de un color violeta claro. Mi acolchado (el que puse ahora) era de un color blanco. Tengo, además, la mala costumbre de dormir abrazando dos almohadas. Cuando todo estaba listo, me coloqué el pijama y me dormí.**_

_**Al llegar la mañana no tenía mucho que hacer. Por lo tanto, me tomaría el tiempo para llevar a Shin a dar un paseo por el bosque. **_

_**Afuera, no hay más casas que la nuestra. Algo alejado del terreno, están el jardín y el bosque. Nos adentramos en el bosque y llegamos al lago. Shin se metió al agua y yo por mi parte me senté en el pasto un rato. Me quedé dormida y cuando desperté tenía lágrimas en los ojos. El mismo sueño. **_

_**No recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi infancia. Me gustaría recordar. Tiempo atrás lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Sin embargo, ahora entiendo que el pasado no importa, lo que importa es el presente, y en parte, el futuro. Aun así, siempre tengo algunos sueños, donde me veo llorando. Siempre llorando en el mismo árbol, en la misma tarde... Y por el mismo motivo, uno que es el misterio que más me importa hasta ahora. Me gustaría saber por qué lloré. O por quién. Yo miraba al cielo, sostenía con fuerza mi cadena, una que según mis sueños tengo desde hace tiempo. Unos siete años o más. Tampoco recuerdo como conocí a Mika y Kaoru, sólo me he visto pronunciando "De acuerdo" Quizá un trato. Mis memorias sobre el tema son muy pocas. **_

_**Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Shin comenzó a ladrar.**_

_**Miré y efectivamente eran periodistas. Ineptos. Ellos estaban tratando inútilmente de seguir a Kaylin. Ella se convirtió en una gata, por lo tanto ya no la verían. Yo me oculté con un hechizo y con ello quité la placa de Shin de su cuello. Él es inteligente y no dará indicios de que vino con alguien. Además, pronto van a caer en mi hechizo. No recordarán nada al salir de este bosque. **_

_**Como pensé, ellos no fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para deducir que el perro había llegado con alguien, y tampoco para darse cuenta de que estaban dando vueltas en círculos. Entonces, cuando salieron, me dirigí a Shin y le coloqué nuevamente su collar. Decidí ir a casa para luego ir al colegio.**_

¡Oye, Ruko!

¿Hm? Ah, Nikole.

¿Qué tal?-caminando con ella- ¿Algo nuevo?

Probablemente mataré dentro de poco a los periodistas.

¿De nuevo intentaron llegar a tu casa? ¿Se perdieron en el bosque?

Algo así, pero borré sus memorias cuando salieron. No lo recordarán.

Eres genial, Ruko. ¿Y qué tal ha salido tu entrevista?

Aceptado. Ya dejarán de molestar.

¿De malas?

Algo así. Me irrita que los periodistas no puedan rendirse. Pero, a la vez me da formas de divertirme.

Ya veo... Nee... ¿Sabes algo de la fiesta de Karl Heinz?

¿Karl Heinz?

Me han dicho que habrá un baile o alguna porquería así. Puede convenirte ir.

¿Para qué? ¿Prensa? Eso no me conviene.

Cierto... Bueno, usa tinte para el cabello y arreglado.

No arruinaré mi precioso rubio por una fiesta. Si Mika y Kaoru van será suficiente.

En fin, espera a que ellas te digan. Supongo que mi madre estará invitada. Pero ya sabes que odia esas cosas. Ve tú, Nikole. Estoy segura de que lo dirá.

Buen punto-riendo- ¿Crees que Karl Heinz haga las fiestas como de costumbre?

¿Vampiros hechiceros y lobos? De seguro

Más tarde

_**Cuando entré a casa estaba Kaoru. No sé donde estaría Mika, pero miré a Kaoru y tenía una carta en las manos. **_

"Me gustaría ser honrado con la presencia de las señoritas Mika, Kaoru y Ruko Lee en la fiesta que se celebrará en la residencia Sakamaki a las 20:30 horas del próximo sábado. La fiesta es formal y agradecería contar con su presencia. El motivo de celebración es algo que se dirá en la fiesta. Atentamente

Karl Heinz" ¿Vendrás?-levantando la vista para mirar a la joven-

¿Es obligatorio?

Para nada. No sería la primera vez que rechazas una fiesta. Decídete.

Supongo que esta vez iré. Se tomo el trabajo de poner mi nombre también.

Vale. Le diré a Mika.

_**Una fiesta eh... Hace mucho que no voy a una de Karl Heinz. La última vez creo que fue cuando se presentó de político o algo así. Realmente no me importa. **_

_**Pronto el sábado llegó. Mi ropa para esta fiesta consistía en un vestido tipo globo de color negro con una cinta rosa debajo el busto. **__**  
><strong>_

_**La media luna había llegado y eso me transportó a un extraño sueño. Luego, cuando nos tocó salir dirigí la palabra a Mika.**_

Oye, Mika. Necesito preguntarte algo.

¿Qué?

Cómo fue... ¿Que ustedes terminaron siendo mis tutoras?

-suspirando- Eres bruja de nacimiento. Nuestra hermana abandonó nuestro mundo para reunirse con tu padre. Ellos murieron y tenías que quedar a cuidado de alguien.

¿Si es así, por qué no recuerdo nada?

-metiéndose en la conversación- Estabas muerta. Teníamos que revivirte y la única forma era despertando tu magia.

Kaoru...-abriendo mucho los ojos-

De todas formas, tu madre era nuestra hermanastra. Mitad humana, mitad bruja. Su cuerpo era tan frágil como el de los humanos y por eso murió.

¿Mi padre era también un brujo?

Un humano, sin embargo tenía lazos con ellos. Por lo tanto tu cuerpo es de bruja. Sellaron tus poderes pero los despertamos. Como estabas muerta, tu memoria empezó desde que comenzaste a vivir normalmente. ¿A qué se debe esto?

Tuve... Tuve un sueño extraño... Había una casa... Ardía... Yo... lloraba frente a ella... Corría hacia el bosque y luego tuve el recuerdo de cuando comenzamos a vivir en esta casa.

No sabemos cómo fueron las cosas antes. Pero lo que sabemos te lo hemos contado. Ya casi llegamos.

Gracias, Mika, Kaoru. Felicitemos a Karl Heinz por su maravillosa recepción.-volviendo a ser la misma de antes-

-riendo- La Ruko de siempre eh. Ya entremos.

Bienvenidas, Kaoru, Mika, Ruko.-haciendo una reverencia- Gracias por asistir.

Todo un placer, Karl.

Es un honor que hayas venido, Ruko.

Gracias. El honor es que me haya invitado.

Bien, pueden pasar a sus asientos.

_**Creo que ya me quiero ir. Sin embargo, cuando me senté logré ver a alguien que se me hacía extremadamente conocido. Esperen... Es... ¡¿ÉL?!**_

**Fin cap 3**

_**¿Qué tal? Sinceramente creo que esta historia va más **__**rápido de lo que esperaba. ¿Quién será? En fin, trataré de actualizar pronto. Por favor díganme que les parece, me motivan a seguir *sonríe tiernamente* Eso es todo por ahora y por favor dejen un review!**_

_**Devi: Pareces mendiga. **_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	4. ¿Presencias agradables?

_**¡**__**Aparecí! Aprovecho las vacaciones para actualizar. Gracias por los review a **_

_**Flor Carmesí: ¡Me encanta que te encante!**_

_**OtakuKawaii: ¡Gracias!**_

_**Ailyn Sakamaki: Sólo se llama Shin. Karl Heinz, ¿Zorro? ¿Sólo por haberse casado tres veces? Por favor, todos se han casado tres veces en su vida (?)**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

¡Hola! _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**____**Pensamientos de un cierto pov.**_

-susurró- _**Aclaraciones y eso.**_

_**Atención: Diabolik Lovers no es mío. Si lo fuera… **_

**4: ****¿Presencias agradables?**

Hee... ¿Un señorito? ¿Por esta parte?

S... ¡¿Señorito?!

¡Edgar!-corriendo hacia el chico- ¡Échalo!-mirándole tímidamente-

¿Te ha hecho algo, Ru-chan?-mirando a la jovencita-

¡Se ha robado mi burbujero!-inflando los cachetes-

-ríe- ¿Para qué quieres eso?-dirigiéndose al "señorito"- Devuélveselo.

¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¿Además para que querría esa cosa sucia?

¡Hey!-gritándole al ver la reacción de la pequeñita- ¡Si es mucho para ti no se lo quites a una chica!

¡Él es mucho para el burbujero!-escondiéndose detrás de su amigo-

¿Mucho para esa cosa asquerosa?

¡Deja de decirle así! ¡Esa cosa asquerosa es mía!-haciendo un puchero-

Déjame a mí.

¡No te gastes en él, Edgar! Aún debemos ir a cortar leña-sonriéndole tiernamente-

Ya sé, Ru-chan.-acariciando su cabeza- Ve al bosque. Te encuentro donde siempre.

Hee... Vale... ¡Quítale el burbujero al señorito!-corriendo lejos-

Lo haré.

Escucha, me dan igual vuestros asuntos. Así que déjame a mí en paz y vete.

¿El señorito es tan aburrido que no me deja hablar?

¿A quién le estás diciendo señorito?-buscando pelea-

-ríe- Ven a la entrada del bosque. Vamos a ir a jugar con Ru-chan. Y si quieres, tráele el burbujero. -yéndose-

**En el bosque**

¡Edgar!-abrazándolo- ¿Se fue?

Le dije que viniera. Esperémoslo.

¿Eh?-haciendo una protesta-

Ru-chan, si es un señorito amargado no vendrá. Pero, si quiere divertirse, lo hará.

-pensativa- Buen punto... ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!-corriendo hacía él-

Has venido.-acercándose-

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Shu. ¿El de ustedes?

Yo soy Edgar.

¡Dime Ru!-sonriendo-

¿Ru-chan está bien?

¡Claro, Shu! ¡Vamos a cortar leña!-tomándole la mano y corriendo-

¡Oye, Ru! ¡Espérame!-corriendo detrás de ella-

_**Definitivamente no esperaba encontrarlo. La persona que MÁS odio en todo este mundo. **_

Yo creí que Karl Heinz había invitado a gente de clase.

Y yo creí que no invitaría idiotas, pero me equivoqué.

Algo grosera, ¿Ruko?

¿Disculpa? Yo sólo contesté. En vez de eso, ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

Eres tan grosera en una agradable fiesta.

Debes tomar tu propio ejemplo, Lion. Creí que no ibas a esta clase de eventos.

Es Karl Heinz. Tú eres la colada.

¿Disculpa?

Eres la colada. Brujita.

¡Ja! ¿Sólo por qué yo-

Dejen de pelearse. ¿No les han enseñado lo que es amor y paz?-preguntó un hombre-

No-respondieron ambos al unísono-

-suspirando- Ruko, te llamaba Mika. Lion, a ti te llamaba Reo.

Vale...-respondieron nuevamente al unísono, yéndose-

_**Idiota. Él es guapo. Pero es idiota. Tiene un cabello de color castaño rojizo y sus ojos son grises. Es alto y suele usar unas gafas que según revistas le hacen sexy. Él también es modelo, pero va hacia el... ¿Mundo mágico? Puede decirse así. Lobos, vampiros, brujos, etcétera. No mezclamos trabajo y vida social. Pero si podemos evitar las dos, no estaría mal. Por el maldito destino, me lo volví a encontrar con su fotógrafo, Reo. **_

Vaya, ¿A quién tenemos aquí?-burlándose- Es la princesa actriz.

Cierra el pico, Lion. ¿Cómo estás, Reo?

Entusiasmado por la noticia que dará Karl Heinz. Pero cambiando el tema al cien por ciento. Estaría fascinado de que aceptaras hacer alguna que otra foto con Lion. ¿Qué dices?

No. Él y yo tenemos terrenos distintos. No voy a meterme en ese. Claro, mientras que él no se meta en el mío.-mirándolo mal-

No tengo intención de meterme en tus revistas. Pero no niego que atraerías más si tuvieras chicos más... Elegantes. Ya sabes... Kou no pega contigo. Eres tan dulce-sarcásticamente-

¿Cómo te soportan tus compañeras?

-guiñándole un ojo- Te sorprendería lo bien que la pasan.

Eres insoportable.-rodando los ojos-

_**Que larga noche va a ser si me lo sigo encontrando. **_

_**La noche parecía calmada. Muy pocos sabían del compromiso de esa persona y mis hermanos eran de la mayoría que no lo sabían. Pronto aparecieron tanto Mei como Xina. Mei tiene un cabello de un color celeste que lleva suelto. Sus ojos son de color celeste al igual que su cabello. Subaru le lleva fácilmente una cabeza. Ella le abrazó por detrás y eso le puso nervioso.**_

M... ¡¿Mei?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Subaru, ¿Así me tratas? ¡Creí que me tratarías mejor! ¡Oye, Xina! ¡Ven!

¿Qué te pasa, Mei?

¡Subaru no me trata bien!-haciendo un leve puchero-

O... ¡Oye! ¡No hagas esa cara!-sonrojado-

¡Subaru! ¡La vas a hacer llorar!

¡Y yo entusiasmada por verte!-llorando-

¡Mei!-intentando abrazarla- ¡Si te extrañé!

-abrazándole fuertemente- ¡Subaru-kun! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo también te extrañé!

Mei y Subaru sentados en un árbol, ¡Besándose!-cantando alegremente, el pelirrojo, con claras intenciones de molestar- Kanato, únete a la canción.

Mei y Subaru sentados en un árbol, ¡Besándose!-siguiendo el juego-

H.. ¡Hey! ¡Desgraciados!-gritándole su hermanito menor-

Subaru-kun, esa no es forma de tratar a tus hermanos mayores.

Tú cállate, pervertido.

Subaru, no les grites.-habló la joven que se había mantenido neutral hasta entonces-

Raito y Mei, sentados en una cama, ¡Besándose!-continuó burlón-

Tch.-tomando a la chica del brazo y llevándosela-

¡Subaru-kun!-haciendo un rostro de desagrado- Tch.-viendo a otra chica y yéndose-

Tsk. Esto es aburrido... Kanato, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

¿Qué dices, Teddy? ¿Qué molestemos a Xina-san?

¿Disculpa? ¿Planeas molestarme a mí, Kanato-kun?

_**Xina. Ella tiene el cabello rosado hasta su cintura. Sus ojos son negros. Medía un poco menos que Kanato. Pronto tomaron su lugar junto a nosotros y empezó la cena. Comí en silencio mientras ellos hacían un escándalo. **_

¡Xina! ¡Te prometo que puedo conquistarme a una chica esta noche!

Realmente no me interesa, Raito. Reiji, ¿Quién es ella?-gruñó la joven-

Ella es una invitada.

No me digas. ¿Por qué está con ustedes? Hey, tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Soy Komori Yui…

Xina. ¿Qué haces con ellos?

V… Vivo con ellos.

Te advierto algo, si esperas que sea todo fácil para ti sólo porque vives en la residencia Sakamaki-

Nunca dije que fuera fácil y menos que yo quisiera.-apenada-

¿Entonces es decisión de Karl?-mirándole sorprendida-

¿Karl?

Sí, es decisión de él. Y ahora será mejor que callen y coman.

Amargado.

¿Cómo me llamaste?-enfadado-

Amargado. ¿Acaso estás viejo como para no oír?-burlándose- Qué mala suerte, Reiji. Creí que la actitud de viejo no te llegaría hasta los… Espera, siempre la tuviste.-riendo-

¡Bien jugada, Xina!-habló Ayato-

Gracias, Oreo-sama. –se burló, consiguiendo la risa de los demás-

Mal educada.-murmuró el "viejo"-

Quisiera su atención por favor- habló el padre del año- La razón por la que les invité a esta fiesta fue para presentarles a mi futura esposa, ella es Cynthia.

_**Una mujer que aparentaría unos treinta bajaba de la escalera. Tenía un largo vestido de color violeta y su cabello era de color rojizo. Parecía una mujer muy elegante. ¿Sabrá dónde se mete? Lo dudo. **_

Muchas gracias por haber venido. Mi nombre es Cynthia y soy la futura esposa de Karl. Estoy agradecida por su presencia y me gustaría brindar por esta magnífica fiesta.-alzando una copa-__

_**Empezó la hora del baile. Mei y Subaru no tardaron en ser arrastrados por Ayato y Kanato para bailar. Luego, Xina hizo correr a Reiji, sólo para acabar en la pista de baile. Luego vi a ese hombre bailando con una chica rubia, mientras que su mujer estaba bailando con Raito. La chica se fue y Raito trató de ir tras ella, pero fue inútil, ya que ella pronto estaba bailando con otro chico. **_

_**Estaba harta. Tuve que ir a bailar con Karl Heinz y encima un chico fue detrás de mío, por única vez, agradecí que Lion estuviera allí. Le pedí bailar y aceptó. Cuando ese tipo se fue, decidí que era hora de sentarme y pedirle a Mika y Kaoru irnos. No me regañaron, ya que habíamos cumplido las tres. **_

Nueva esposa. No me sorprende de Karl Heinz. Pero digo, ¿No tiene ya seis hijos? ¿Acaso quiere más?

Nunca se sabe con un tipo como él. Su larga vida debe estar siendo aburrida.

Pero, Kaoru, ¿No dijiste que Karl Heinz espera que uno de sus hijos le mate?

Eso se rumorea, pero si tiene otra mujer no tardará en tener más hijos. Parece que te divertiste mucho con Lion.-burlándose-

¡¿Yo que iba a saber que él estaría allí?!-enfadada- Además, si hubiera sabido de que iba todo esto, me quedaba en casa.

Perezosa.

¿Y? Trabajo y estudio. Tengo mi derecho a ser perezosa.

Como digas. Ya llegamos.

Me voy a dormir, adiós-yéndose-

**Fin cap. 4**

_**¿Qué tal? Tengo la idea de ir poniendo partecitas que no encajan en el **__**"presente" para que se den una idea. ¡No era Shu! Esta Ruko que odia a medio mundo… En fin, aquí el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, si quieren me pueden dejar un review con sus opiniones y/o comentarios, me pone muy feliz leerlos.**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	5. Luz, Cámara, ¿Acción?

_**¡Hola! ¿Se acuerdan de este fic? *Ríe nerviosamente* ¡Actualización! *Sonríe* **_

_**Una pregunta, ¿Alguien sabe quiénes están juntos en los cursos? Sé que Yui está con Ayato y Kanato (Creo que lo decían en el anime) Pero no sé del resto... Me interesa...**_

_**Como no me acuerdo si contesté los review del cap. 4 lo haré ahora**_

_**Flor Carmesi: ¡Aquí la continuación!**_

_**Gominolaa: ¡Gracias! Aquí tienes el capítulo**_

_**shirayuuki-hime:**__** ¿Fabuloso? ¿En serio? *Alegre* ¡Lo seguiré! No tengo intención de abandonarlo, sólo van algo lento por el cole **_

_**¡Y eso es todo! ¡Gracias por esos review! No los retengo más**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

¡Hola! _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**____**Pensamientos de un cierto pov.**_

-susurró- _**Aclaraciones y eso.**_

_**Atención: Diabolik Lovers no es mío. Si lo fuera… **_

**5: Luz, Cámara, ¿Acción?**

¿Acaso los sentimientos que tengo frenarán algún día? Agradecería eso... Esto es algo... Prohibido. No puedo... No quiero tener que arriesgarme y salir lastimada... Pero si no lo hago jamás sabré si lo nuestro puede ser. Por eso... Por eso te pido... ¡Ayúdame a aprender cómo amar!

¡Corte!

Ruko muy bien pero siento que faltó algo...

Algo... ¿Cómo qué?

Más... sentimiento. ¿Nunca te has enamorado y has pensado que sin él tu vida no tendría ningún sentido?

Ehm... No-susurró-

¿Nunca?-gritó la estilista de la joven-

Pues... No. ¿Cuál es el drama?

¡Ruko! Te centras siempre en tu trabajo pero... ¿No te das tiempo para el amor?

¿Debería?-preguntó confundida-

Tomemos un descanso.

-Luego del descanso-

¿Cómo se sentirá tomar tu mano? ¿Cómo será que me rodees con tus brazos? ¿Tus besos serán dulces? En verdad... Todo esto... Quiero ser capaz de... De vivir todo esto contigo... Así que por favor... ¡Ayúdame a entender el amor! ¡Maldición! Lo he estado repitiendo por tres horas y sigue sin sonar bien. Arruiné el rodaje de hoy. Lo siento.

No importa. Sigue faltándole algo... Creo que lo dejaremos por hoy. ¿Crees que puedas mejorarlo para mañana?

Intentaré. Lo siento...

_**Tch ... Estoy demasiado frustrada... Fui luego al colegio. Clase de química, una de mis favoritas. Nikole y yo somos compañeras de laboratorio. Aunque... Los resultados son algo...**_

¡Así no! ¡¿Quieren explotar el laboratorio?!-gritó claramente enfadada-

Perdone...-dijo la chica-

Nikole y Ruko. No debe sorprenderme-suspirando-

_**Una vez SÍ explotamos el laboratorio. Sigo sin saber por qué la profesora no nos ha separado. Creo que en el fondo, ella se divierte con esto. Muy en el fondo. **_

Ruko, ¿Cuánto tengo que ponerle?

Te dije que 200 gramos.-con una voz molesta- Te lo dije tres veces.

Hey~ No me contestes así. ¿Qué te ocurre? Hoy odias a todos más que nunca.

Te lo cuento luego.

¡Hagan la mezcla por amor de dios!-gruñó la profesora harta-

_**Pronto terminó la clase y el profesor que seguía había faltado, teníamos hora libre. **_

Y ahora, ¿Por qué el enfado?

He estado trabada con una escena de la película.

Ah, ya veo.

Necesito sacármela de encima pero no logro encontrar la forma. Iré al salón de música, ese lugar siempre me anima.

Tu lugar favorito. Anda, te veo luego.

_**Me dirigí allí mientras seguía pensando en una forma de relajarme. Cuando llegué me acerqué al piano y vi que sobre él había una partitura. Me senté y comencé a tocarla levemente**_

Así no es.-habló con una voz soñolienta-

¿Eh?-sorprendida- ¿Shu?-preguntó con duda en su voz- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dormir.-contestó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella- ¿Qué?-preguntó mirándola fijamente-

¿Esa partitura es tuya?-observando las teclas del piano y comenzando nuevamente- __**(Es una versión piano de Mr Sadistic Night: /watch?v=Y0ZOPiQVUy4 No sé si saldrá el link entero...)**

Te estás apurando-sentándose al lado de ella- Es así-empezando a tocar con ella-

_**Me quedé como hipnotizada mirándole. La forma en que sonaba la música era algo grandioso. El piano es algo que me encanta y todo parecía encajar tan bien... **_

_**Cuando terminó le quedé mirando, aprovecharía este momento de relajación.**_

¿Podrías ayudarme?-preguntó con un tono de inseguridad-

¿Hm?

Sólo tienes que mirarme... "¡Ayúdame a entender el amor!"

No tienes incentivo.

-suspirando- Probablemente no. Llevo tiempo intentando hacerlo bien y no puedo. "Te falta sentimiento" Me lo han repetido más veces de las que puedo recordar. Si no lo hago comenzarán a dudar de mis habilidades y encontrarán la forma de que otra actriz me reemplace y no puedo permitirlo. Si bien es un papel por el cual no moría, es trabajo y puede afectarme si lo hago mal. Además, me hace sentir inútil el hecho de no poder arreglar mi falla. No sé amar al igual que esta diosa que interpreto, pero la gran diferencia ella es que desea aprender y a mí me da igual. Me metí en el papel más que nunca y aun así no soy capaz de avanzar del lugar en el que me encuentro, es como si mis pies se encontraran pegados al piso y nada hace que los despegue...

¿Estás segura de que no sabes cómo amar?

Sólo tengo amor propio y no soy lo suficientemente loca como para enamorarme de alguien parecido a mí como Kou. Sólo quiero superarme a mi misma y lo lograré si logro vencer este obstáculo que tengo delante.-suspirando y bajando la vista-

_**Cuando me di cuenta de lo que ocurría mi rostro estaba rojo y yo no sabía qué hacer. Empujarlo era una opción lógica, pero se las arregló para sostener mis muñecas y caí sobre el piano con él encima. **_

_**Profundizó el beso y me dejé llevar correspondiéndole. Cuando reaccioné no tuve más ideas que intentar romper el beso y lo logré, pero sólo me miró molesto y se fue, dejándome ahí, intentando normalizar mi respiración. Acomodé mi ropa y salí corriendo de ese lugar. **_

_**Llegué a casa intentando quitar aquel sonrojo de mi rostro mientras corría a mi habitación con Shin recibiéndome. Tiré el maletín al piso y me metí a la ducha. ¿Estaba intentado darme un incentivo?**_

_**Eso era básicamente mi primer beso. He besado a otros pero sólo era trabajo y no había sentido nunca nada. Lo sentí con Shu... Acaso...**_

_**¿Podré usar este sentimiento para lograr realizar bien mi guión? Espero lograrlo... Esto significa mucho para mí. Espero que me salga bien el día del rodaje. **_

Ruko, ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

Eh... S... Si... Intentaré

"Ayúdame a aprender a amar!"

¡Corte! ¡Ha mejorado, Ruko! ¡Tienes ese sentimiento que busco y además tu sonrojo mejora la escena!

¿Sonrojo?-susurrando-

Tómate un descanso mientras grabamos la otra escena

Vale...

_**Yo... ¿Me sonrojé? Nunca me ha pasado en los rodajes...**_

_**Pero... Pensé en el beso. ¿Quizá es por eso? Jamás había tenido tal contacto con nadie. Quizá fue un error haberle pedido ayuda… Estoy algo… rara…**_

**Fin cap. 5**

_**Perdón por tardarme**_

_**PD: No sé muy bien cómo reaccionaría Shu, así que espero que no me haya salido tan horroroso...**_

_**Espero que les haya salido y bueno… Espero traer pronto el próximo capítulo que será pronto… *Déjenme soñar* **_

_**Si les gustó ( O no) Dejen un review por fa, me encanta leer sus opiniones y… **_

_**Devi: Si quieren dejarle por ahí una bomba para que no escriba más, no me molestaría. **_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	6. Give and Take: parte uno

**¡Ya he vuelto! De todas formas no planeo quedarme mucho. Ando con algunas cosas personales… Sólo diré que una de las razones de mi tardanza es que si no apruebo las materias, me van a asesinar con un palo de escoba y tirarán mis restos desde un avión a mil metros de altura. Pero bueno ¡Los review!**

**Shirayuuki-hime: Shu me confunde. Pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. ¡Qué bien que te gustó! ¡Espero que te guste este también!**

** .yui21: Gracias y: ¡Linda bomba!**

**Yurikohato89: ¡Si yo también quiero pedirle ayuda a Shu!**

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

¡Hola! _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**__**Pensamientos de un cierto pov.**_

-susurró- _**Aclaraciones y eso.**_

_**Atención: Diabolik Lovers no es mío. Si lo fuera… **_

**6: Give and Take, parte uno.**

¡Te vas a lastimar!

No pasa nada, Shu. He subido miles de veces a este árbol.

¡Ruko!

¡Ah!-cayendo- Duele...

¡¿Estás bien?!

Agh... Me lastimé el tobillo. ¡Ah! Está sangrando-intentando limpiarlo- ¿Shu?-mirándolo-

-intentando no mirar- ¿Qué?

¿Qué ocurre?

Nada.-nervioso-

¿Por qué estás nervioso?

Es... que... el aroma de tu sangre me está mareando-respirando pesadamente-

¿Mareándote?

Yo... Ugh-cubriendo su nariz-

¿Por qué te marea? ¿Qué pasa?

Yo... si te digo promete que no te asustarás.

No me asustaré.

-quitando la mano de su nariz- Soy un vampiro, Ruko.

¿Eh? Y quieres... ¿Chupar mi sangre?

Exacto.-agarrando su tobillo- Lo siento. -mordiéndola-

¡Agh...! M...me duele...-mientras caían unas lágrimas de sus ojos-

Lo...siento-dejando de morder- Es... demasiado dulce...-mordiéndola nuevamente en el cuello- ¿Te duele?

P...poco... ¡Ah!

Trata de no gritar. Intentaré ser más suave. -mordiéndola despacio- No te muevas o te dolerá más.

_**Soy... ¿Una presa? La... ¡¿Presa de Shu?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Como paso esto? Solo... ¡¿Por subir a ese árbol terminamos así?! Al menos, Edgar no está viendo esto. Se hubiera desmayado de haber visto los colmillos de Shu. Son bastante filosos pero...No me están doliendo...Me estoy mareando pero Shu me está comenzando a sujetar... **_

**La joven chica se encontraba en una sala de color blanco, totalmente ambientada para una sesión de fotos, que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Ella sonreía levemente mientras en su rostro se notaba un color rosa en sus mejillas, adorable para los mayores que tomaban fotografías. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en una coleta alta. Pronto otro chico se sumó a las fotografías y se colocó detrás de ella, molestándola. **

Ruko, estás algo pesada me parece

Qué amable, Kou.

Sólo digo la verdad. Neko-san, ¿Qué opinas?

Por enésima vez, es Kaylin. Y yo creo que no te has visto a un espejo en años. Ruko, no le tomes importancia. Kou, llegas a soltarla y te mato.

**El chico comenzó a reír notoriamente, causando el enojo de su compañera. La hora pasó y la chica se encontraba con una falda de color carmesí corta hasta sus rodillas y una camisa sin mangas con una corbata haciendo juego con el color de la falda. El chico, por el contrario, tenía un pantalón azul , una chaqueta desabrochada, dejando ver una camisa blanca con una corbata negra. **

¿Tenemos qué?-habló algo molesta la chica-

Es algo que la mayoría espera. Si se llevaran mal sería más fácil...-habló el fotógrafo-

Nos llevamos mal-exclamaron al unísono-

Pero hacen buena pareja-guiñándoles un ojo- Ahora sí, Kou levántala al estilo matrimonial. No quiero quejas.

Tch...-hizo una mueca de desagrado para pronto convertirla en una de burla- Bien, espero que no me peses mucho Ruko.-levantándola, fingiendo que era pesada-

Cállate y hazlo bien.-le susurró mientras sonreía nuevamente-

**Las fotos pasaban y algo que había llamado la atención de casi todos era que la chica no se había ni quejado ni enfadado con los continuos comentarios del rubio que sólo buscaban provocarla pero enfadándose al no conseguirlo.**

Bien, ya casi terminamos. Ruko, posa mientras Kou juega con tu pelo.

Si...-susurró la chica mientras volvía al lugar donde posaba-

**La modelo se tropezó con el taco de su zapato y casi se cae de no haber sido por un par de brazos que la rodearon, atajando su caída. **

K... ¿Kou?-preguntó con algo de timidez-

E... ¿Estás bien?-susurró con algo de preocupación-

Ruko-chan, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te doblaste el pie?-preguntó Yue-

Un poco... Estoy bien, no se preocupen...-habló poniendo una sonrisa leve y acercándose al lugar donde iba principalmente-

**El rubio pudo notar que el rostro de la chica estaba más pálido de lo normal y parecía tener frío, no era muy raro, siendo el comienzo del otoño. **

**Se acercó a él y pudo oír su respiración agitada. Por única vez, sintió algo de pena por ella. **

Ruko, ¿Segura que estás bien?

Sí. Anda, ya es la última foto y vamos al colegio.

**Completaron la agenda planeada del día y como de costumbre, Kou seguía molestando a la chica en el colegio. Pronto cada cuál fue camino a su clase.**

Lee. ¡Ruko Lee!

¿Eh?

Lea la oración por favor.

Eh sí "There's nothing you can obtain without money. She remembered. He wasn't right... But she coudn't make anything to stop it."(1)

Debes mejorar.

Sí...

La clase terminó, pueden irse.

-suspiró aliviada, creyendo que por fin se podría ir, pero se equivocó ya que sonó su móvil.- ¿Quién es?

Ruko-chan~ Debo pedirte un favor. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Bien-suspiró esta vez molesta- ¿Te veo en quince en la puerta?

Bien.-cortando-

**Tomó sus cosas y salió del instituto con una expresión cansada. Kou le esperaba mientras algunas de sus "fans" estaban con él.**

¡Fírmalo, Kou! ¡Por favor!-gritó con una voz aguda-

Kou-kun...

¡M-Neko-chan!-abrazándola- ¿Cómo has estado?-apretando el agarre-

¿Eh?-asustada- Déjame por favor-susurrando-

Chicas, lo siento, pero tengo que hablar con ella, ¿Sí?-guiñándoles mientras ellas se iban- ¿Qué quieres?-soltándola-

Y... Yo pasé y te vi... Sólo te quería saludar.

Claro, M-neko-chan.

Kou-kun yo...-dijo bajando la cabeza lentamente-

Kou.

¿Hm? Ah, Ruko. Bueno, M-Neko-chan, debo dejarte. Pasa un lindo tiempo.

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Kou-kun?

**Se habían alejado. Ruko sólo quería irse.**

Ruko, necesito que me hagas un favor. Ven conmigo, vamos.

Bien...-algo desconfiada.

**Habían pasado no más de quince minutos y ya se encontraban en camino.**

¿Estás celosa, Ruko?

¿Por qué?-indiferente-

Estás celosa~-con una voz algo infantil-

Vamos, quiero terminar hoy.

**Kou estaba irritado. No podía creer que la rubia no le contestaba sus provocaciones. Algo definitivamente estaba mal. Y él iba a averiguarlo. No porque le importara, si no porque no podía soportar que una chica le estuviera ignorando. Y menos una chica como Ruko. Ya casi llegaban. Ruko cerró los ojos exhausta. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Kou. **

Ruko, ¿Sabes dónde vamos?-intentando conseguir una reacción-

¿Dónde?-preguntó desganada-

¡Es una sorpresa!

Haz lo que quieras.-suspirando-

**Finalmente habían llegado. La chica no reconocía ese lugar. El rubio, aprovechó para soltar una pequeña risita que Ruko no escuchó.**

Ruko, esta es mi casa.-sentenció el mayor mirando atentamente el rostro de la chica-

No sabía que vivías en una mansión.-contestó-

Ven adentro, están mis hermanos.

**Entraron y allí se encontraba un chico de cabello corto rizado negro en la parte de arriba y blanco en las puntas. Ojos grises y una gargantilla negra, además de tres piercings en la oreja derecha. Usaba una chaqueta gris con una camisa de color negro de manga larga por debajo junto con pantalones negros y un cinturón marrón. Ruki Mukami. El cerebro de la familia.**

**Luego, apareció el más chico de la familia. Sus ojos eran grises y el pelo de un color gris oscuro con las puntas grises claras. De tez pálida, con una cicatriz visible en el puente de la nariz. Llevaba su uniforme. Azusa Mukami. **

Un gusto, soy Ruki.-contestó serenamente-

Yo soy Azusa.

Soy Ruko, un gusto. Kou, ¿De qué va esto?-preguntó algo molesta-

No te molestes, anda, vamos.-tomándola del brazo y caminando-

**Sólo pudo soltar un bufido. Estaba irritada ella también. Y quería irse. Sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y tenía mucho frío. De eso se podía ocupar, pero no del mareo. No conocía ese lugar. A pesar de todo, no podía engañar a Kou. Ella era muy manipuladora, pero no con Kou. Con él... simplemente no era capaz de hacer buenas mentiras. Pero aún así lo intentaba. **

Ruko-chan, estás rara. Y no me gusta que estés rara.-le dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y arrastraba a la chica a ella

No estoy rara.

Bien-suspirando- Ruko-chan, espero que no me golpees por esto. En realidad necesitaba que vinieras para una cosa. No sé si sabes... Mi padre va a casarse y bueno, la mujer quería conocerte. Cree que eres una amiga mía.-riendo-

Kou, si esto es una broma detente.

No es una broma.-serio- Pero si quieres podemos tener una cena nosotros solos-acercándose a su oído-

Para...-susurró con una voz apenas audible-¡Kou!-gritó mientras trataba de empujarlo-

¡Bien!-soltándola- ¡Vamos, Ruko!-sacándola de la habitación- Hazme este favor y no te molestaré por dos semanas. -susurrándole-

No tengo opción.-siguiendo al rubio al comedor-

Ellos son mi padre Tougo y su futura esposa, Cynthia.

Un gusto pequeña. -habló el mayor de la sala-

Un gusto...-contestó la chica con una expresión de shock-

**La chica no podía hablar. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer. Ruko sonrió para no quedar mal y apareció otra chica. La mujer de la mansión Sakamaki, Yui Komori, estaba allí. Kou se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, llevándola cerca de la otra chica. **

M-Neko-chan, ven. Ruko, ella es Yui. Yui, Ruko.

Un gusto, Soy Yui Komori.

Ruko Lee.

Bien, Azusa, ve a buscar a Yuma.-habló Tougo dirigiéndose al chico-

No hace falta, aquí estoy.-habló el recién llegado- Un gusto, soy Yuma.-mirando fijamente a la chica modelo-

Ruko.-le dijo su nombre con una sonrisa nerviosa-

¿Puedo decirte Ru-chan?- le preguntó con una leve sonrisa-

¿Ru...-chan? C... Claro no hay ningún problema...-contestó con una voz apenas audible-

Bien, ahora ya estamos todos, vamos a cenar. -Tougo interrumpió el silencio que se había formado-

**La chica estaba algo perdida. Ella sabía que algo no le cuadraba. ¿Tougo Sakamaki? ¿Tenía otra familia? ¿Y Kou era de esa familia? **

**Yuma, ese chico le había provocado una extraña sensación desde el principio. Ruki, por el contrario, apenas se dirigía a ella, aún menos el que parecía el más chico, Azusa. **

**La otra chica, Yui Komori. Ruko la conocía. Juraba que la conocía. Pero no sabía de dónde. Prefirió quedarse tranquila, observando la situación. **

Bueno, creo que he sido algo descortés al no presentarme como es debido. Soy Tougo. Ruko, ¿Cierto?

Sí, un gusto Mukami-san.

Yo soy Cynthia, soy la prometida de Tougo. Sólo dime Cynthia, por favor.

Está bien, Cynthia.

Bueno, ¡Vamos a cenar!-habló Yuma algo sonriente-

**La cena había pasado sin mayores complicaciones. Todos, incluyendo a las dos rubias, estaban satisfechos con la cena. "Cynthia es buena cocinando" pensó Yui. Un pensamiento algo similar cruzó la mente de la otra chica.**

**Ruko ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Pero, ¿Cómo podía negarse al postre? **

**En ese rato, Kou comenzó a molestarla acabando con la paciencia que su malestar le había otorgado. Estaba a punto de darle una bofetada. Se mareó aún más y no evitó maldecir por lo bajo. Su energía ya no era suficiente y se desmayó. **

¡Ruko!-gritó sorprendido- ¡Ayúdame, M-Neko-Chan!

_**Fin cap 6.**_

_**(1): Si no mal recuerdo, eso lo dice Kou en el anthology y Yui lo niega. **_

_**Y otra cosa, perdón si apenas mencione a Ruki y Azusa, pero todavía no tengo muy en claro cómo son sus personalidades. Tengo que hacer una noche de maratón y escucharme todos los cd drama que me faltan (entre ellos los de Ruki, Azusa, Yuma, urgentemente) Pero si me pueden dar una mínima descripción de como actuan casi todos los Mukami... No me vendría mal *ríe nerviosamente***_

_**AUTOPROMOCIÓN: Hice un fanfic intento de horror con Kanato... Si a alguien le interesa...**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima! **_


	7. Give and Take: parte dos

_**¡Hola! ¡Traje el capítulo siete! *Ejem, mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba* Pero bueno, No los retrasaré más. ¡Espero que les guste!**___

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

¡Hola! _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**____**Pensamientos de un cierto pov.**_

-susurró- _**Aclaraciones y eso.**_

_**Atención: Diabolik Lovers no es mío. Si lo fuera… **_

**7: Give and Take, parte dos. **

_¡Ruko!-gritó sorprendido- ¡Ayúdame, M-Neko-Chan!_

**Una gran sensación de culpa se apoderó de Kou. Él, en parte, había provocado eso. La acostó, con ayuda de Yui, en su cama. No sabía cómo cuidar de alguien que no fuera él, pero a pesar de eso, lo intentaba.**

¿Tienes un termómetro, Kou-kun?

No lo sé... Le preguntaré a Ruki.-saliendo-

**En el comedor**

¿Ruko-san está bien, Kou?-habló Cynthia-

No. Ruki, ¿Tenemos un termómetro?

Te lo traeré.-desapareció y volvió con aquel objeto-

**Tomó el termómetro y se dirigió a tomarle la temperatura a la chica. 39,3. Yui le salvó, eso era mucho. Tenía que bajarle la fiebre de alguna forma. Yuma, al tener una leve simpatía con la chica, le dio un frasco que, según él, tenía medicina humana.**

**Se había quedado solo, al lado de la joven que se revolvía incómoda y unas gotas de sudor adornaban su rostro.**

Es patético verte así, Ruko-chan. Espero que esto funcione-susurró por lo bajo-

**Kou no encontró mejor opción que darle medicina boca a boca. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos y su rostro tenía un sonrojo, en parte por la fiebre, y en parte, por aquella situación en la que se encontraba. Cuando se separaron, Ruko se acomodó en la cama y le miró con apenas fuerzas.**

Gracias...

Verte así es raro, Ruko...

No es raro...

Venga, vuelve a dormir. No estás en condiciones de intentar discutir conmigo.

**Apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada y Kou pudo ver que se relajaba.**

**Movió sus manos por instinto, arropándola, gesto que a la chica aún no dormida le llamó la atención, pero que no quería rechazar. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y pronto se rindió al sueño. El otro le siguió observando hasta que un pequeño golpe en la puerta le desconcentró. **

¿Ya se durmió? Le preparé sopa...

No importa,se la volveré a preparar cuando despierte.

Supongo que ya estaba enferma de antes pero siguió como si nada. Muchas hacen eso-rió-

Hm...

**Kou entonces entendió todo. Eso explicaba porque la chica no reaccionaba. No tenía ni ánimo ni fuerzas. Si discutía con él, probablemente tendría un dolor de cabeza. El chico le molestaba constantemente y ella trataba de que no le afectara. **

¿Entonces por qué aceptó venir?-susurró mientras volvía a observarla dormir-

**En el comedor**

Es una pena... Espero que esté bien, Tougo.

Creí que gritaría cuando me vio. Es bastante educada. ¿Hay alguna razón particular por la que querías que ella viniera, Cynthia?

Siento que le caigo mal a Kou. Si traia una amiga creí que sería capaz de verle actuando normal. Pero bueno, no fue muy posible. Además, tampoco tratan muy bien a Eva.

Mis hijos son los que pueden tener a Eva. Ellos no pueden convertirse en Adán y lo saben.

Ya lo sé... Pero bueno, Yuma no ha reaccionado precisamente normal al ver a Ruko. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Supongo que tiene que ver con que al parecer él la conocía. Perdio los recuerdos, pero sigue estable el "recuerdo del cuerpo". Esa chica tampoco le recuerda.

¿Entonces saben que se conocen aunque no lo crean?

Exacto. Es ese motivo el que les llevó a mirarse y sorprenderse. Creí que lo habías pasado por alto.

No se me escapan detalles, Karl.

¿Y qué pasó con ese "Tougo"?

Aún puedo decírtelo, si eso quieres. -riendo levemente-

-o-

Debería tomarle la temperatura. 38,1. Ya no es casi nada. -susurró para sí mismo-

K... ¿Kou?

¿Hm? Despertaste.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Son aproximadamente las dos de la mañana. Deberías dormir.

No, está bien. Ya no me siento tan mal, así que si te incomoda que esté aquí...

Sólo es cortesía. Sé que apenas tienes fuerzas. ¿Tienes hambre?

No...

Yui te había preparado una sopa.

No te molestes...

Es por ti, no es una molestia.

¿Eh?

Ahora vuelvo.

**El corazón de los rubios palpitaba más fuerte que de costumbre. Era una broma, pensó inmediatamente Ruko. Siente pena porque estoy enferma, no es más que eso. **

**El chico, en la cocina, se había puesto a calentar aquella comida. Ella era su compañera de trabajo. Una "amiga" según su madrastra. No más que eso. No había razón para que lo fuera. Polos opuestos se atraen, pero ellos actuaban igual. O... ¿Acaso la rubia era otra clase de persona y solo fingía? Aún así, sólo era cortesía. El no se preocupaba por ella. Si no podía cuidarse por su cuenta, acabaría así nuevamente. **

**Volvió cuando la comida estaba calentada y vio a la chica levemente perdida. **

**Quizá en el fondo... Él la apreciara. **

Aquí tienes...

Ah... No hacía falta pero... Gracias-susurró mientras sus mejillas tomaban nuevamente un color rojizo

No es nada... Ya te lo he dicho...

Gracias por preocuparte...

Come. Está un poco caliente, pero puedes soplarlo un poco para que se enfríe.

Sí...

**Luego de que Ruko terminara de comer, se formó un pequeño silencio incómodo. Ella decidió romperlo, con una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde que, básicamente, había entrado a la casa de Kou.**

¿Tu...

¿Hm?

¿Ha ido tu hermano, Yuma, en algún evento o algo parecido?

No, ¿Por qué?

Me... me parece conocido... Quizá lo estoy confundiendo con otro chico...

Si quieres le pregunto, pero lo dudo.

No, está bien así.

Entiendo... Venga, duérmete de una vez.

Ehm...-sonrojada-

¿Qué?

N... Nada, sólo que ya sabes... Um... Esta es tu cama, supongo.

Podría ser una habitación de invitados.

Estaría muy amueblada para eso

Sí, es mi habitación. Es algo tarde, pero espero que estés cómoda.

Sí, seguro...

Ahora sí. Duerme.

Quédate aquí por favor...

¿Eh? Pero...

Por favor... Estoy acostumbrada a dormir con mi cachorrito...

No sabía que tenías una mascota.

Lo tengo desde hace unos cuatro meses, es un pastor alemán. Tiene su cama, pero siempre se termina durmiendo conmigo. Estoy acostumbrada a abrazarle. ¡Ah! No te preocupes, no tengo intención de abrazarte-se corrigió rápidamente-

Iré a cambiarme.

**Esa noche, Ruko logró descansar lo que no había podido las semanas anteriores. **

**El rubio, a pesar de que la chica ya estaba mejor, no evitó pasar la madrugada preocupado. Ruko se despertó con alguien encima. Le estaba dando un beso en la frente. Sin embargo, no abrió los ojos. Quería esperar. **

No tienes fiebre. Qué alivio.

Hm...-hizo un movimiento, fingiendo que recién se despertaba-

Ruko, arriba. Ya es de día.

¿Eh?-susurró- Ah, Kou...

Me voy a terminar las fotos. Quiero mi recompensa cuando vuelva. Adiós~

¿Recompensa?

**La chica se levantó finalmente de la cama y al salir, se encontró con "El cerebro"**

Ruki-san... Buen día...

Vongole Bianco(1)-le dijo mientras se alejaba-

¿Vongole Bianco?

¿No es esa la comida favorita de Kou-kun?

Yui-san...

Me alegra ver que estás repuesta, Ruko-san.

Suele volver con hambre-le volvió a hablar Ruki-

¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Entonces es una comida!

Así es. ¿Ya te irás?

No... debo recompensarle.

¿Eh?

Es lo único que puedo hacer. Al menos, un give and take.

¿Qué es eso?

Él hizo algo por mí. A cambio, haré algo para él...

**Si bien la chica estaba irritada y sentía ganas de irse, su terquedad no se lo permitía. ¿Quedar debiendo algo? ¿Con Kou? ¡Jamás haría eso! El simple hecho de haber sido cuidada por él le molestaba. Quizá necesitaba la ayuda. Pero nunca había nadie para ella. Así estaba acostumbrada a actuar. Haría ese favor, esa recompensa, y se iría. **

Aish... ¡Maldito aparato!-gruñó claramente enfadada, moviendo nuevamente su teléfono-

¿Está todo bien, Ruko-san?-le preguntó Yui colocándose al lado de ella

No puedo encontrar la receta de la comida, es todo. Tch.-dijo mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo

Creo que vi un libro de recetas ayer... Quizá esté allí. Espérame un segundo.-dijo mientras se dirigía a buscar el libro

**La chica se quedó callada esperando que viniera la rubia a traerle la receta, estaba irritada, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo bien. Su orgullo era altísimo. **

Ruko-san, la encontré, aunque no sé si te sirva.(2)

Intentaré...

**Yui había intentado ayudar a Ruko, pero al ver cómo se negaba decidió irse. Había estado caminando por la mansión y, sin darse cuenta, estaba en la habitación de Kou. Allí, el tenía, sobre la mesa, una revista donde estaban ambos. Ellos sonreían, y estaban empapados. Recordó que él se lo había comentado...**

Dense un abrazo. Que yo sepa, ninguno de ustedes muerde. Vamos, es una pileta, es un lindo día y dudo que tengan tanta suerte de que les toque una sesión así.

No tenía ganas de venir, Yue.

Y yo no tenía ganas de trabajar con ella.

¿Crees que yo sí, Kou?

Seguro. Morías por tener más fotos conmigo.

¡Chicos! ¡No peleen!

¡Pero Yue~! ¿Eh?-preguntó mirando hacia la piscina detrás de ella-

¿Qué ocurre?

Perdí... mi pulsera... Kou, ¿Puedes fijarte si está ahí?

¿Tu pulsera? ¿De qué color era?

Era azul... Quizá...-acercándose-

**La escena era algo inesperado para ella, Kou la había empujado y había entrado a la piscina. Ella, enfadada, salió para empujarlo a él, pero, cuando lo hizo, él la arrastró. Al principio, habían discutido en medio de la piscina, pero, al darse cuenta de la situación, ambos habían estallado en carcajadas, algo raro para todos. **

**Jugaron en el agua, e incluso rieron juntos. Yue, aprovechándose, había tomado una fotografía cuando Ruko le abrazó por detrás y cuando ambos salían, Kou comportándose como un caballero y ayudándola a salir, sólo que ninguno de los engreídos modelos sabía de la existencia de esas fotos. Tomaron una al salir, y inevitablemente tenían una sonrisa. Había sido, probablemente, el día donde mejor se habían llevado. Y por alguna razón, Kou tenía esa revista.**

**Yui salió de la habitación cuando oyó a Ruko gritándole a Kou, pensó que, nuevamente, estaban discutiendo, pero nada de eso. Estaban comiendo juntos. La chica algo sonrojada, él mirando a otro lado. La llegada de Yui les había "interrumpido" **

**Ella pronunció una leve despedida y se levantó. Tomó sus cosas y pronto se oyó la puerta principal siendo cerrada. **

¿Pasó algo, Kou-kun?-preguntó con algo de timidez Yui-

No es nada, M-Neko-chan...

Fin cap 7

_**¿Qué tal? ¡Sinceramente me encantó! Kou fue todo un caballero y se comportó con Ruko. **_

_**¡Qué lindo que alguien te cuide así! Aunque bueno, son ambos unos engreídos. Sé que probablemente Kou salió un poco del personaje, pero repito, lo hago como creo que se comportarían. Si salió mal, mi error.**_

_**Y bueno, ¿Si les gustó me dejan un review?**_

_**¡Quién sabe cuando volveré! **_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	8. Interesante

**¡He vuelto! Me salió simplemente del alma (?) Espero realmente que les guste, me siento algo identificada con este capítulo *Inserte carita avergonzada aquí* **

**Review: **

**Sí. Kou caballeroso. ¿Apocalipsis? ¿Chispa? ¿Entre Kou y Ruko? Piensa como quieras *ríe tiernamente* Aquí está el cap. y ojalá te encante**

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

¡Hola! _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**____**Pensamientos de un cierto pov.**_

-susurró- _**Aclaraciones y eso.**_

_**Atención: Diabolik Lovers no es mío. Me encantaría, pero no es así. Quizá en mi próxima vida…**_

**8: Interesante**

_**Han pasado varios días desde el... incidente... con Kou. Casi no me lo he cruzado. Hoy se supone que teníamos una entrevista pero no sé si irá... Yo... debo ir. Debo ser profesional esta vez. **_

Ruko-chan~ La famosa Princesa Actriz

Gracias.

Y Kou, el modelo más querido entre las chicas jóvenes.

Hola.

Bueno, primeramente, ¿Qué tal vuestra relación? Antes decían que se odiaban.

_**Ugh... ¿Qué decir? Yo no... **_

_**Sí. Lo odio. Compartimos una mirada y eso me tranquilizó, al menos mi mira. Seguimos como si nada. Sonreímos, y nuestras voces salieron al unísono **_

Seguimos odiándonos.

¿Y por qué trabajan juntos? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama?

_**Esa sí que podía contestarla, pero no debía ser sincera. Su voz opacó la mía. **_

Pura diversión.

¿Se divierten juntos?

Bastante, es divertido molestarnos mutuamente.

Ruko-chan tiene un buen punto.

Y díganme, tienen fotos muy cercanas. ¿Por casualidad alguna vez se han besado?

Nos hemos besado, pero no era una casualidad.

Wah, ¿Cómo es eso?

_**¡¿Qué?! No dijo eso. No... ¡No pudo haberlo dicho! ¡Creí que no mencionaría lo que ocurrió aquél día en su casa!**_

_**¿Evité los rumores todos estos años y viene él a arruinarlo?**_

Lo siento, fue una broma. ¿Te puse incómoda, Ruko?

_**Él... se estaba preocupando... **_

_**¿Por qué no me odia? ¿Por qué hace todo tan difícil?**_

_**Días luego **_

_**Luego del beso que nos dimos, a veces me he encontrado a Sakamaki en el salón de música. Comenzamos a hablar un poco más. Él... es raro. Duerme demasiado, pero no parece mala persona. Ha aceptado sacarse más fotos conmigo, que soy la peor pesadilla de cualquiera. **_

_**Pero en este momento a la profesora no le interesa. **_

Es una lástima que no lo hagas voluntariamente. Pero tienes que levantar esa nota. Y además, son todos los años mezclados. Espero que puedas tomarlo positivamente para que esto salga bien. Valdrá la pena, Ruko.

Sí, lo que usted diga profesora. ¿Tengo que ir en...?

La próxima hora, será libre para poder arreglar esto.

A esa hora

Bien, esta es la clásica historia, ¿Alguno no la conoce?

Fufufu... ¿Habla de la pervertida cenicienta que tuvo una noche de pasión con el príncipe?-preguntó Raito con un obvio tono cargado de lujuria-

Raito. No me provoques. Y bien, repartiré los personajes. Como saben, prefiero que sea más al azar, así que todos saquen un papel... Bien, señorita Komori.

_**Increíble. Simplemente increíble. Bien, lo acepto. Descuidé arte. Soy una imbécil. ¡Pero me tocó cenicienta! La narradora de la historia será Yui. Shu es el príncipe. Ayato es la madrastra. Reiji y Subaru las hermanastras y Raito el hada madrina. Ugh... **_

Bien, practiquen algo.-habló la profesora antes de sentarse y comenzar a observarlos

Cenicienta había perdido a su padre, y por eso, vivía con su madrastra y sus hermanastras. Ella... Eh... Ella...-Yui comenzó, con un notable nivel de nervios-

Ella era tratada mal por las tres.-le ayudó Ruko, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se sentaba en una mesa- Tardaremos demasiado así. ¿No tiene el libreto?-le preguntó a la profesora.

No. Además la idea es que usen sus cabezas para algo y lo hagan bien.

Ugh...-suspiró-

_**Así pasaron varias semanas. Era para la obra escolar, no hubo mucho. Salvo el día que practicamos finalmente Shu y yo, quienes esperamos hasta el final. Él... No ponía ni una gota de intentarlo. **_

_**Lo único malo es que la profesora nos pidió que nos juntáramos para mejorar la escena. Y a eso voy. Más bien, vienen. Tuve que ofrecer mi casa. Juro que si rompen tan solo un mínimo adorno los correré a todos. **_

_**Sonó el timbre y me revisé en el espejo, antes de bajar. Por suerte Kaoru y Mika vendrán la próxima semana. Les abrí la puerta y Shin les gruñó a todos salvo a Yui, Shu y Subaru. Me pregunto por qué será. **_

¡Qué lindo perrito, Ruko-san!-exclamó Yui mientras tomaba al animal entre sus brazos y lo levantaba-

Sí… Agradecería… Ya sabes, que lo dejaras en el piso…-habló groseramente-

¡Qué espléndida cama, Ruko-chan!-se pudo apreciar un grito desde otra parte de la casa-

¡Raito como estés en mi habitación te asesinaré!-gritó la rubia hecha una furia-

_**Apenas puedo con esto. Si no lo mato ahora no lo haré más.**_

¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás… ¡Fuera de mi habitación ahora mismo!-gritó claramente enfadada, mientras Yui le seguía tímidamente-

Ruko-chan, que lindo colgante-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesita de luz de la chica-

¡No toques eso!-esta vez no usó palabras intentando detenerlo, esta vez había entrado a la habitación y le había jalado de la remera-No te atrevas a tocar nada que esté aquí, ¿De acuerdo?-mientras ella gritaba, habían vuelto a donde se encontraba el resto de los hermanos-Seré amable y lo que quieran, pero se alejarán de mi habitación o me van a conocer realmente enfadada. Y no quieren _**eso. **_

_**Estuvieron un rato y se fueron. Fui a mi habitación y tomé el colgante. Por alguna extraña clase de magia salí fuera, al bosque. No quería… realmente no quería gritarle. Pero no lo evité. Esa cadena… es demasiado valiosa. Me recuerda que no hay nada en el pasado que yo pueda tener, ya que todo está en mi presente y en el futuro. Todo lo que puedo alcanzar se debe a lo que vivo ahora, no al pasado. No me importa si no puedo recordar nada...**_

_**Llegó pronto aquél día donde debíamos actuar. Ahora estoy nerviosa, maldita sea. **_

"¿Qué hora es, príncipe?

No lo sé. Pero no importa. Sólo no te alejes de mí."

Y ahora, bésense y cierren esta parte.

_**Shu… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?**_

"No te vayas nunca, Cenicienta… Bésame.

Yo…-suena una campana- Debo irme, príncipe. No me busque, no me encontrará. Gracias por la velada-sale corriendo-"

Perfecto. Ahora deben recrear eso para la obra, pero esta vez, Ruko bésalo y tú, Shu, tómala del brazo y atráela a ti, luego ella debe empujarte y salir corriendo, ¿Sí? ¡Pero vayan todos a cambiarse! ¡La obra no se realizará sola! ¡Sakamaki, los tengo vigilados!

_**Lo sé… Debo…Debo besarlo realmente esta vez. Ya no sé si odio haber descuidado arte… **_

_**¡NO! **_

_**¿Qué clase de boberías estoy diciendo? ¡Claro que lo odio!**_

**En el escenario se encontraba el telón cerrado, Yui, con su común uniforme había entrado. Tenía un micrófono y comenzó a hablar. **

Un hombre, al haber perdido a su mujer, se casó. Ella tenía dos hijas, y él tenía a la suya, Cenicienta. El falleció y la madrastra quedó a cargo de Cenicienta, pero al no ser su hija, la trataba realmente mal, desde hacerla fregar sin parar, hasta tratarla como una empleada más, que era como la veían sus hermanastras.

**Yui se retiró y el telón se abrió. Se veía a la rubia fregando el piso, mientras que Ayato estaba sentado junto con Reiji y Subaru, los tres, con un vestido.**

Cenicienta, levántate. Quiero que ordenes las habitaciones de mis hijas, y luego prepares Takoyaki.

¿Madre, a qué te refieres?-preguntó nerviosa-

¡No la cuestiones, niña malcriada!-gruñó Subaru mientras Reiji sólo suspiraba

Tráeme algún té delicioso, o me veré forzada a castigarte.

¡Correo!-se escuchó desde afuera-

**Las luces del telón se apagaron y Yui apareció. **

Un día el Rey de aquel país anunció que iba a dar una gran fiesta a la que invitaba a todas las jóvenes del reino, para que su hijo encontrara una prometida. La carta invitaba a todas las mujeres de esa casa, pero la malvada madrastra no se lo permitió.

Tú Cenicienta, no irás. Te quedarás en casa fregando el suelo y preparando la cena para cuando volvamos.

Pero, madre, yo también estoy invitada.

Tienes razón. Te daré la oportunidad de ir si logras limpiar todo, preparar takoyaki y conseguir tu propio vestido.

Suerte con ello, desagradecida-habló la hermanastra que tenía gafas-

No...-las luces nuevamente se apagaron-

Llegó el día del baile y Cenicienta, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo lograr todo a tiempo. Con ganas de ir, vio partir a sus hermanastras hacia el Palacio Real. Cuando se encontró sola en la cocina no pudo reprimir sus sollozos.

¿Por qué seré tan desgraciada?-exclamó-

No te preocupes pequeña pervertida-se oyó una voz nueva en el escenario- Soy tu hada madrina, y tu podrás ir al baile, pero si al dar las doce campanadas tu no regresas, todo desaparecerá.-habló Raito mientras movía su varita-

La llegada de Cenicienta al Palacio causó admiración. Al entrar en la sala de baile, el Príncipe quedó tan prendado de su belleza que bailó con ella toda la noche. Sus hermanastras no la reconocieron y se preguntaban quién sería aquella joven.

Me encantaría saber el nombre de la chica con la que bailo...-mencionó, mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza

No puedo. ¿Qué hora es, príncipe?

No lo sé. Pero no importa. Sólo no te alejes de mí... No te vayas nunca…

Yo…-suena una campana- Debo irme, príncipe. No me busque, no me encontrará. Gracias por la velada-sale corriendo-

Atravesó el salón y huyó, perdiendo su zapatilla de cristal, que el Príncipe recogió asombrado. Para encontrarla, sólo ideo un plan. Él se casaría con aquella que pudiera usar el zapato. Todas se lo probaban, pero no había una a la que le quedara bien. Al llegar a la casa de Cenicienta, sus hermanastras trataron de prohibirle que se lo probara, pero no lo consiguieron. Ella se lo calzó y estaba perfecto. Habían encontrado a la futura Reina. Ellos se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre.

**Esa noche, en la casa Sakamaki **

Ayato-kun, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Ruko-san que preparara Takoyaki?-preguntó Yui mientras él la sentaba en sus piernas-

Creí que sería lo indicado.

_**Esto ya me estaba poniendo incomoda. Era una situación rara. Yui y Ayato estaban... demasiado pegados y yo... Estaba sentada con Shu y en algún punto, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Me había perdido y estaba a punto de dormirme. Decidí que era hora de irme. Salí y pude notar que había una gran luna. Quería ir a verla.**_

_**Encontré un muy buen lugar para verla.**_

_**Mi mente siguió viajando. Sé que nada me devolverá la memoria. Así que no me importa... O eso es lo que vivo diciendo. No tiene... No tiene ni porque molestarme... **_

_**Pero lo hace. Había subido a un árbol. La media luna... Tomé mi cadena y la apreté fuertemente. **_

_**¿Por qué todo acabó así como así?**_

_**¿Quién pudo haber iniciado el incendio?**_

_**Por qué... ¿Vivo ocultando mi yo verdadero?**_

_**¿Por qué solo puedo llorar tranquila en la noche?**_

_**¡Debería estar agradecida! ¡Dejé de ser una humana! ¡Dejé esa vida que sólo he podido llamar patética!**_

_**Qué se sentirá... ¿Qué se sentirá tener miedo a la muerte? ¿Qué es tener miedo a una enfermedad común? Qué es... ¿Hacer un pacto con el diablo? ¿Qué es sentir el amor verdadero? ¿Por qué tener ese sentimiento llamado "amor" es tan importante y lindo?**_

_**Sólo... sentirte atraída trae problemas. Sólo trabajar junto a otro también es difícil. **_

_**Intento... intento... no caer en esos pensamientos. Pero... pero... Heredé esto... ¿De mi padre? ¿Esa persona existió siquiera? ¿Qué se sentirá... tener una cálida caricia en el pelo? ¿Y poder pelear con alguien, sabiendo que a pesar de todo siempre estará ahí?**_

_**Son todos... sentimientos humanos... **_

_**Me había sumergido muchísimo en mis pensamientos, entonces, un sonido llamó mi atención bruscamente. **_

¡¿Quién está ahí?!-gritó, debido al sonido repentino, asustada-

_**¡Maldición! Sakamaki... Shu. No importa. **_

¿Es interesante llorar en un árbol?-dijo, medio burlándose.-

...

Hm... ¿Quieres que me vaya?

¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que quiero?

-riendo levemente- No me importa. Pero la noche de media luna es... interesante.

¿Interesante? Creí que no te importaba...

Lo hace.

¿Tenemos algo en común? Vaya.

Cenicienta se escondía en la noche. Tú estás haciendo lo mismo.

¿Escondiéndome? Yo no hago eso. Pero, si lo hiciera, tú estás haciendo lo mismo.

¿Lo mismo? No me compares contigo.

Tienes razón, es una pérdida de tiempo...

_**Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio. No era incómodo, era… tranquilizante. Ninguno presionaba nada. **_

_**Pero en parte, todas nuestras situaciones han salido de casualidad. Desde que él había llegado, sólo tenía una duda. Y quería resolverla. **_

Hey, ¿Qué tratas de recordar? ¿O acaso de olvidar?-preguntó, cuando el silencio llegó a un punto donde incluso para ella era algo incómodo-

Antiguas amistades. Los quería y mi amistad los llevó a la ruina. Uno de ellos murió y además, murió la familia de otra.

Ah... Lo siento.

¿Hm?

Por preguntar...

Da igual. ¿Tú?

Verás yo... Mis padres murieron en un incendio, creo. Yo... no recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi infancia. Es... amnesia. Sólo recuerdo empezar a vivir con mis tías. Yo… No puedo evitarlo. Intento recordar aunque, sé que no es lo correcto. Debería vivir la vida que tengo ahora. ¡Era perfecto! Antes no me molestaba no saber... Pero este año he tenido una gran curiosidad... Y podría decir que empezó... hace poco. Sólo... solo me gustaría poder recordar... a mis padres. Mis tías casi nunca están... Me sentía... sola.

¿Sigues sintiéndote así?

No... No lo sé... Crecí creyendo que estaba bien. Llegó el punto en que pensé que yo ponía mis propias reglas, pero no era así. Estaba tan aislada del mundo... Que en un momento me perdí, por así decirlo. Ya no sabía que estaba bien y que estaba mal. Tenía mis cuentos infantiles, donde todas las princesas encontraban su príncipe, pero me parecía inútil. Pero... ellas entendían el amor. Los sentimientos... Las sensaciones. Yo sólo... grito cuando me enfado. Me enfado cuando no estoy cómoda con la situación, cuando no sale a mi manera. Me puse un... esquema. Era de tal forma y nada podía alterarlo. Pero... hay muchas cosas que lo han alterado... Los recuerdos, las sensaciones... La curiosidad... Puedo... puedo ver en Yui esas sensaciones... Y no las entiendo, en realidad no las entiendo. Sigo cuestionándome, ¿Por qué? y me... da rabia. No entiendo...

¿Tienes que entenderlas? …¿Las lágrimas también salen cuando te enfadas?

¡Cuando me siento impotente! Y ahora mismo... me siento así... Vivo mi vida en una perfecta burbuja de cristal. Nada puede llegar a mí, soy una chica fría, según todos. Crecí así. Pero... quiero dejar de ser así. Quiero ser capaz de equivocarme y que nadie me esté presionando… Me gustaría… ser como soy… verdaderamente.

_**Seguía llorando… Sus brazos… sus brazos me habían rodeado. Era tan… cálido. Dulce. **_

_**En un momento, su boca se acercó a la mía y pude sentir su respiración. Fue… un beso.**_

_**Mágico. Así lo sentí. Seguimos. Y en un momento, limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en mi mejilla. **_

¿Te tranquilizaste? Sabes… eres algo ruidosa.

¿Gracias?

Supongo.

Agradezco… que te preocupes un poco… O que al menos hayas escuchado…-avergonzada- ¡Ah! No puedo creer que me hayas visto así…

Está bien dejar de fingir, ¿No?

Supongo… Gracias, Shu… En serio…

Una faceta tierna de ti. Es interesante.

Yo… debería irme… Pero… No me iré sin…

_**Le di un beso y me fui corriendo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Debo volver a ser la misma. Aunque… no me molestaría repetir esto. Después de todo, puede ser interesante.**_

**Fin cap. 8**

_**¿Y? ¡Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado! Y que capítulo largo! No lo haré más largo… No mucho. **_

_**Creo que ahora se viene lo interesante.*He usado mucho esa palabra este día* **_

_**Espero actualizar pronto. **_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **_


	9. ¿Sueños o recuerdos?

_**¡Actualización! Review, que siempre me olvido **_

_**Shirayuuki hime: Sí, Ruko puede ser tierna. Shu y Ruko simplemente es… Shu y Ruko. Me alegra que te tomes el tiempo de dejar un review en esta historia **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

¡Hola! _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**____**Pensamientos de un cierto pov.**_

-susurró- _**Aclaraciones y eso.**_

_**Atención: Diabolik Lovers no es mío. **_

_**9: ¿Sueños o recuerdos?**_

_**Los demonios... Mamá me ha dicho que no me acerque a ellos. ¿Cómo puedo distinguirlos? Pueden tomar apariencia humana. ¿Debo dejar de ser amable? Según ella son peligrosos. Todavía no lo entiendo. Es raro. Una suave brisa sopló, y más, arriba de mi árbol favorito, donde espero siempre a Edgar. **_

—¿Niña? ¿Estás arriba?—sonó una voz, la chica bajó la mirada y vio a una mujer con el cabello rojizo.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién?

—Se ha caído tu burbujero. ¿Es tuyo, cierto?-preguntó amablemente esa voz

—Sí... deme un segundo.-contestó y antes de bajar del arbol oyó a aquella mujer hablarle nuevamente.

—Sígueme.

_**La mujer se fue antes de que yo pudiera bajar del todo del árbol, me había quedado en una de las ramas de arriba. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo corrí, siguiendo los caminos que creo que tomó. Sus ojos estaban mirándome profundamente. Ella había parado cerca de un lago. No me quitaba la vista de encima. Comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba en una piedra que no había notado. **_

—¿Usted tiene mi burbujero?—dijo con una vocecita apenas audible.

_**Me sonrío y me lo mostró. ¡Era el mío! Pero ella lo tiró al lago. Mi cara fue de completa sorpresa, ¿Por qué había hecho eso?**_

—¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!—gritó la niña mientras su rostro se ponía rojo del enojo que sentía

—No te preocupes, no lo recordarás luego.

—¡Era un regalo de Edgar! Joo~ Y tanto que le pedí que me lo regalara... —la pequeña bajó la cabeza y se podía notar como pequeñas lágrimas caían al piso—¡Usted es una bruja!

—No, en realidad soy un demonio. —contestó la mujer

—¿De qué habla?

—Soy una mujer demonio.

_**Nos quedamos en silencio un instante. Aunque me pareció más tiempo. Volvió a hablar. **_

—No sé qué hacer. ¿Debería hacerlo rápido y que salga mal, o esperar y que me salga perfecto?

—Bueno... Mamá dice que si tienes que hacer algo es mejor que lo hagas bien.. ¿Pero en qué tiene problemas?—preguntó dulcemente

—Entonces lo he decidido. Veras, los vampiros, demonios, humanos, y brujos son sólo especies. Pero hay unos distintos. Los elegidos dan un gran poder. Cuando pasen los años, será magnífico. Jamás me recordarás. Y tú eres una elegida, así que te aseguro que te vigilaré para que crezcas como una delicada princesa de hielo. La otra crecerá como una dulce humana. La mayor busca la venganza. Y yo quiero poder. Te deseo una gran vida, Ruko…

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

_**Me desperté y todo estaba oscuro. Apenas podía recordar claramente ese sueño. Encendí la luz de mi habitación y bajé a la cocina a buscar un calmante, me dolía demasiado la cabeza. Eran las cuatro de la mañana mientras intentaba ubicar el sueño en mi línea del tiempo, y pensé en aquella vez que encontré a Kaylin. Era apenas una niña. **_

_**Pensaba que nadie se importaba por mí. Mika y Kaoru salían todos los días. Siempre trataba de acordarme cosas y no podía. Además, tenía una sensación de ser observada. Había conocido a Kou y nos llevábamos bien ante los mayores, aunque no era así cuando nadie nos veía. Esa misma noche, estaba sola en la casa y oí un ruido, alguien maldiciendo. Y así fue que, por mi curiosidad, Kaylin entró. Era una gatita negra, con una mancha en la frente y un lindo cascabel blanco. Aquella persona que maldecía tocó mi puerta repetidamente y, con la magia que apenas dominaba, le cree un cuerpo. Así fue que apareció la Kaylin humana en mi vida. **_

_**Aunque esto no me ayudaba, pude ubicar un poco más mi edad. En aquel sueño tendría nueve.**_

_**Volví a la cama intentando dormir otra vez… **_

— No puedo volver así…

_**Luego de que me mordiera y yo me sintiera algo caída tenía que volver a casa, pero no podía con el tobillo sangrándome y teniendo dos marcas extrañas en el cuello. Me llevó cerca de su casa para buscar una venda, ya que sería raro comprarla en el pueblo. **_

_**Estábamos en su casa... o al menos eso parecía. No quería acercarme y él lo considero correcto. Esperé, y de la nada lo vi siendo regañado por, lo que creo que era su madre. El niño que estaba junto a ella me miró, y aunque me escondí creo que me vio. Los tres se fueron y vi a una mujer con el cabello violeta, junto a un niño de cabello rojo, le estaba gritando... pronto aparecieron dos niños más y se fueron al ver como su madre se enojaba. Finalmente vi a un niño más, él tenía la mirada en una torre, donde pude ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco.**_

_**¿Tantos hermanos? Me había puesto a pensar pero apareció pocos minutos después, con el vendaje que me prometió. Me ayudó a colocármelo de forma en que no se notaran los colmillos. Me llevó hasta el bosque y le sonreí para luego volver a casa. **_

—¡Adiós, Shu!

_**¡Maldición! Eran las cinco cuando desperté. Al no poder volver a conciliar el sueño, preferí desayunar y después de tratar de tapar un poco mis ojeras, decidí salir más temprano para llegar a la sesión de fotos en un buen horario. Cuando entré noté que Yue ya había llegado al igual que Kaylin. Mi pareja esta vez… Eran dos. Kou y Shu… **_

_**En el tiempo que esperé, una duda se hizo presente… ¿Acaso esto eran simples sueños? ¿O existía la posibilidad de que fueran recuerdos? **_

_**Cuando volví a prestar atención a mi alrededor, los dos rubios ya habían llegado. **_

_**Esto será difícil de manejar… **_

—¡Adivina quién es! —dijo Kou tapándole los ojos a la rubia

—¡Quítame las manos de encima!

—Wah, ¿Ruko-chan tuviste una mala noche? ¡Tienes unas tremendas ojeras!

—¡No es tú problema!

—¿Podemos empezar ya? Esto está volviéndose aburrido.

—Eh, sí… ¿Ruko vas a maquillarte? —preguntó Kaylin

—Será lo mejor.

_**No sé qué es lo que me espera…**_

Fin cap. 9

_**Esto…Sí sé que es un capítulo muy corto… Pero no quería quedarme sin actualizar… *baja la cabeza avergonzada* Estos "sueños" de Ruko serán importantes… Espero que tengan una bonita navidad y año nuevo… *Y poder sacarles una sonrisita con este capítulo de ser posible***_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	10. Luz de Luna

10: Luz de luna

—¡Vámonos ya, Ruko!—oí la voz de Mika desde abajo, esperando que yo fuera

—No quiero ir…

—No seas ridícula.

**Flashback**

—Ya está listo, Ruko.

—¡Era hora! ¡Sal ya, Sakamaki!

—¿Me esperabas?

—¡Claro que sí, Shu! ¡Es trabajo! ¡T-R-A-B-A-J-O!

—¿Ansiosa?

—¡No!

…

—Ruko, estás tensa.

_**¡Ugh! No soporto más esto. Me sentía incómoda. Para terminar, teníamos que sacarnos fotos con un piano. Traté de evitarlo pero fue imposible. No quería hacerlo. **_**¿La razón? Aquél momento… **

"_Cuando me di cuenta de lo que ocurría mi rostro estaba rojo y yo no sabía qué hacer. Empujarlo era una opción lógica, pero se las arregló para sostener mis muñecas y caí sobre el piano con él encima. _

_Profundizó el beso y me dejé llevar correspondiéndole. Cuando reaccioné no tuve más ideas que intentar romper el beso y lo logré, pero sólo me miró molesto y se fue, dejándome ahí, intentando normalizar mi respiración. Acomodé mi ropa y salí corriendo de ese lugar."_

—Ruko, vamos, acomódate. El piano no muerde.

—Pero él sí...—susurré para mí misma, incómoda.—hice un movimiento intentando subirme al piano pero el fotógrafo me interrumpió

—Espera, Ruko. ¿El vestido está manchado?

—¿Eh?

—La manga. Se manchó con algo. ¿Podría haber sido con el esmalte, Ruko?

—Q… Quizás… ¿Quieres que me cambie?

—¿Tienes un top debajo?—asentí avergonzada.—Adelante.

_**Tomé el vestido y me lo quité, quedando en unos shorts y mi top. Rápidamente sentí la mirada de Shu sobre mí.**_

—¿Conejos? — había dirigido la vista a mis senos y parecía inspeccionar con cuidado cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?

—Hm…

Sentí mi rostro teñirse de rojo mientras me tapaba avergonzada. —Vete al demonio.

—Ruko.

—S… ¿Sí?

—Súbete al piano para terminar.

_**Terminamos rápidamente con aquello y Shu me tomó del brazo mientras iba a cambiarme, dándome un sobre de color blanco con un nombre que reconocí casi de inmediato, Karl Heinz. **_

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?—le pregunté fingiendo no entender.

—Tú sabrás. Pero… Espero que estés presente.

**Fin flashback**

_**Karl Heinz no se aburre de las fiestas. Esta vez, era algo humano. ¿Qué hago exactamente? No lo sé. Me acerqué a él, pero se fue rápidamente dejándome con sus hijos.**_

—¡Woah! ¡Es la modelito de Shu! ¡Esos son pechos de verdad! ¡No como los tuyos, Chichinashi! — el pelirrojo me miraba de arriba a abajo mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de Yui.

—Ayato, esa no es manera de hablarle a una mujer.—Reiji, el de las gafas, le reprendió mientras que yo no sabía qué hacer.

—No soy la "modelito" de nadie.

—Ruko-chan~ ¿Te molesta más estar atada a alguien que el comentario sobre tus pechos? —el hermano que iba a mi clase me dirigió la palabra.

—Raito…—suspiré intentando no asesinar a nadie. «Eres una humana, Ruko. Tranquilízate.» me dije a mi misma.

—Ruko-chan no es de ustedes~ Creí que ella era mía. ¿No, Ruko?—sentí un par de brazos sobre mi cuerpo,

—¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿¡Kou?! ¡Suéltame!

—Ruko.—su voz sonó mucho más seria, logrando que me pusiera nerviosa e incómoda. No olvidaría fácilmente su mirada penetrante, e incluso ahora, sentía como si mi vestido no fuera suficiente, pues él ya sabía que había debajo.

—¿Sí, Shu?

—Te arrugarás joven.—se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Nada, Ruko-chan! Ese Sakamaki estúpido está tratando de molestarte. ¡No te preocupes!

**Más tarde**

—Hey… Mika… ¿Crees que frunzo demasiado el entrecejo?

—Pues sí. Te enojas por más cosas de las que deberías. Eres joven. ¿Por qué?

—No… Nada…

—¡Hey! Ya empezó el baile. ¡Vamos, Mika, Ruko! ¡Debemos ver si conseguimos a alguno bonito, Mika!

—Kaoru… No estoy de ánimo.

—Si te quedas esperando que las cosas pasen podría no pasar nada, Ruko. En fin. Vámonos, Mika.

_**¿A qué se refería? Bah. Ya estaba con el ánimo bastante por el suelo. Mi encuentro con los hermanos de Shu y con Kou había derribado mi poca predisposición. No me interesaba realmente qué iba a pasar. Quería irme. **_

_**Cerré mis ojos tratando de ignorar la música que resonaba en la habitación. Cuando todos estaban entretenidos con el postre, salí al jardín del salón. No habían muchas flores pero todas desprendían un perfume delicioso. Me arrodillé para sentir el olor de una de esas flores cuando sentí a alguien hablarme. **_

—Ruko.

—Shu… ¿Qué? Ve adentro. Seguro hay alguna esperando bailar contigo.

—No me importa. La luna… ¿No está hermosa? — dirigí mi vista hacia el cielo, observando esa luna llena

—Sí… En verdad está linda… Por cierto… Gracias. No te lo había dicho pero… Aprecio que aún no me hayas dejado botada con las fotografías… Tiene… algo de valor para mí.—bajé mi rostro tratando de ocultar ese pequeño rubor que había aparecido

Sonrió levemente—Que lindo rostro. Es irresistible.

—¿Qu- ¡¿Te digo semejantes cosas y sales con esas estupideces?!

—No grites. Atraerás a alguien.

—¿Y qué si atraigo a alguien?—lentamente se fue acercando aún más, hasta que llegó un punto en que él estaba encima de mí, dejándome inmóvil contra un árbol

—Y que no quieres eso, Ruko.

—Sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en los míos, logrando que desviara mi mirada

—Tú no sabes qué quiero.—traté de desafiarle, pero él tomó mi rostro con su mano derecha y lo alzo, obligándome a mirarle

—Hm. No te muevas. Sabes, siempre eres bastante ruidosa. ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—una vez más traté de forcejear, pero tuve que rendirme a los pocos minutos pues no lograba nada.—Déjame ir… Por favor…

—No te he hecho nada como para que estés tan sumisa. ¿Te gusta esto, no? Después de todo… Tú eres mía.

—No tengo dueño, Sakamaki.

—Hm—su boca estaba cerca de mi oído y sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara—Este es mí territorio.

_**Descendió a mi cuello y comenzó a darle pequeñas lamidas, que hacían que me estremeciera por completo, luego sentí como succionaba con fuerza. ¿Qué debía hacer? Mi vista se volvió borrosa…**_

—¡Ruko! ¡Despiértate!

—¿¡Qué diablos?! ¿¡Kaylin?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Ugh…

—Dormías. No llegaste a las fotos. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Soy la única que conoce tu casa. Ah, y Kou está molesto. Dijo "¡Encima que me ignoraste en la fiesta no vienes al trabajo!"

—¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fies—

_**Mi cara se puso roja al recordar lo ocurrido anoche, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no hubiera NADA extraño en mi cuerpo. Tomé la frazada con fuerza y eché a Kaylin de mi habitación, luego me deshice de la frazada y me observé el espejo. Cabello, perfecto. Ojos, hermosos. Rostro, bellísimo. Bien. Cuello… ¿Marcado?**_

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?!

_**Una marca roja bastante visible adornaba mi cuello. **_

"_Eres mía" "Este es mi territorio" _

—¡NO TENGO DUEÑO Y JAMÁS LO TENDRÉ! ¡ME NIEGO!

—Ruko! Estás atrasada vámonos de una vez. Ah, y tú teléfono sonó.

—¿Quién es?

"Me gustaría repetir la experiencia bajo la luz de la media luna, ¿No sería más erótico?"

_**Tiré el teléfono en la cama y me vestí dispuesta a irme.**_

—¿Luz de luna? ¿Erótico? ¡VETE AL INFIERNO SHU! ¡AL INFIERNO!

**Fin cap 10**

**¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!**

**Me tardé horrores en este capítulo. ¡Me había trabado! Con esta lo escribí cuatro veces**

**La primera no me gustaba, la segunda tampoco, la tercera me empezaba a gustar y la computadora lo eliminó y tuve que comenzar de nuevo. ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Me sorprendería que hubiera alguien que lo leyera aún. **

**¡Si alguien lo lee o quiere matarme por favor déjeme un review! ¡Lo apreciaría muchísimo!**


	11. Verdad

_***Sale de su cueva* Bueno… Em… ¿Quieren la verdad? La escuela me consumió casi por completo este año. Es una cárcel. Ayúdenme. **_

_**Mi GRAN tardanza es esa, y también el hecho de que estuve un tiempo sin computadora c: Fue el peor tiempo de mi vida. Pero bueno! Después de… no se cuanto, no quiero retrasar nada. **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

¡Hola! _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**____**Pensamientos de un cierto pov.**_

-susurró- _**Aclaraciones y eso.**_

_**Atención: Diabolik Lovers no es mío. **_

_**Amayrani, ShiroCifer: Gracias por comentar a pesar de la poca regularidad que tengo al actualizar. Significa mucho para mí. Ojalá les encante este capitulo…**_

**11: Verdad **

_**A veces odiaba mi falta de control. Y esa marca roja en mi cuello no dejaba de recordarme que últimamente no hacía más que descontrolarme. Estoy totalmente consciente de que lo ocurrió la última noche con Shu fue un completo error. **_

**Flashback**

—No te he hecho nada como para que estés tan sumisa. ¿Te gusta esto, no? Después de todo… Tú eres mía.

—No tengo dueño, Sakamaki.

—Hm—su boca estaba cerca de mi oído y sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara—Este es mí territorio.

_**Descendió a mi cuello y comenzó a darle pequeñas lamidas, que hacían que me estremeciera por completo, luego sentí como succionaba con fuerza. ¿Qué debía hacer? Mi vista se volvió borrosa…**_

—Me fascina esa expresión tuya. —me observó fijamente por unos segundos, mientras yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie.

—No digas boberías.

— ¿Por qué no te vas si tanto te desagrada esto? — Volvió a lamer mi piel, logrando un gemido involuntario de mi parte. Rio levemente y se acercó a mi oído, su voz tornándose dulce— ¿Acaso estás intentando seducirme?

—No... Yo... No intento seducirte… Además… No me interesas… No me gustas en lo más mínimo… —intenté ignorar por completo su mirada y volver a la fiesta, pero en cuanto me di la vuelta él me tomó por el brazo y me tiró otra vez contra ese maldito árbol.

_**Antes de que pudiéramos continuar, Cynthia apareció detrás nuestro, comentándonos que era hora de que volviéramos a la fiesta, que ya estaba por terminar. **_

**Fin Flashback.**

_**Tch. Ojalá pudiera existir alguna forma de borrar todos estos estúpidos momentos. Además aparecen dos por tres en mi mente! Yo no tengo dueño y mucho menos voy a ser de él. Es algo que no puede pasar! Somos de dos mundos totalmente diferentes no importa como lo mire. Yo sólo soy una conocida...**_

— ¿Puedes prestar atención cuando te hablo?—otro estúpido modelo, creyéndose superior.

—Sí. —estoy harta de todo, de todo este trabajo. Quiero poner mis pensamientos en orden y no hago más que desorganizar todo una y otra vez.

_**Cuando terminé una sesión fotográfica, con un modelo insufrible que por una vez no era Kou Mukami, no pude evitar pensar en cuanto lo extrañaba. Extrañaba mi vida antes de conocer a Shu. No le daba vueltas a nada. Ruko Lee era una modelo muy hermosa, simpática, y tierna. Ahora Ruko está dejando de ser popular, y cada vez hay muchos más rumores de que soy una antipática tremenda. ¿Cómo no serlo? Mi vida dio un vuelco. Creía que sabía perfectamente quien era pero cada vez me doy cuenta de lo mucho que he cambiado en poco tiempo. ¡Hasta lloré en frente de alguien! Quizá lo mejor sería que yo...**_

—Ruko, tienes una llamada.

—Ah. Vale...

_**La atendí. Era Cynthia. Cada vez me sorprende más. Desconfío tanto de ella... Y cada vez que mis sospechas crecen, ella me trata mejor y mejor. Ahora está convencida de que deberíamos juntarnos a cenar una noche. Rechacé amablemente todas sus invitaciones, pero no por eso ha dejado de llamarme. Quedé con ella sólo una noche. Una cena, un postre, y listo. Pero la única condición que he puesto es que seamos nosotras solas. Quiero la verdad. Ella no me simpatiza. Y quiero saber por qué. **_

_**Mi única oportunidad es en la mansión Sakamaki. Ciertamente no estoy muy conforme, más que nada porque tengo mucho pánico de ver a Shu. La última vez que nos vimos no terminó bien. No quería que eso siguiera avanzando. No podía seguir avanzando. **_

_**Por más vueltas que me hubiera gustado darle al asunto, había llegado a la mansión y Cynthia me estaba esperando. **_

—Hola, cielo. ¿Te apetece cenar ya? —me sonrió mientras me dejaba pasar y tomábamos un lugar en el comedor—Me gustaría agradecerte por venir. Sin embargo, te conozco, princesita, y sé que estás buscando algo aquí. Si no ni vendrías.

—Me halaga que me conozca tan bien. Si, ciertamente quiero saber algo. —hice una pausa mientras ella me clavaba la mirada fijamente— Usted… ¿Me conocía de antes? —unos platos se hicieron rápidamente visibles y pronto apareció ante nosotras toda la comida. Mientras ella se servía algo, me habló .

—¿Por qué?

Fruncí el ceño al recibir una pregunta—¿Me conocía o no?

—¿Quieres la verdad?

—Si.

—Sí. Te conozco de antes. Eres una princesa de hielo muy dulce y adorable para lo que yo esperaba. Sin embargo todavía sirves. ¿He contestado a todas tus preguntas?

—No. ¿Para qué me quería aquí?

—Fufu... Bien. Quiero poder. Quiero matar a Karl Heinz. Y sé que puedo lograrlo con las cuatro sangres. Sólo me falta un solo despertar. Estarás al corriente cuando sea hora de empezar mi espectáculo. Tienes un lugar de primera, princesita.

—¿Un lugar de primera? ¿A qué se refiere?

_**Ella me ignoró completamente mientras reía. A pesar de que le hice más preguntas, ella no contestó nada. **_

—Supongo que es hora de que te retires, Ruko. Te aseguro que serás una estrella de mi espectáculo. ¡Nos vemos!—cuando volví a ver, ella no estaba. Tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a irme, pero cuando llegué a la puerta principal alguien me tomó de los hombros y me dio la vuelta. Reiji Sakamaki.

—¿Supongo que no te molestará que tengamos una conversación sobre lo que acaba de pasar, o sí? —su mirada era muy penetrante y llegué a la conclusión de que todavía no podía irme. Me hizo seguirle hasta una habitación y me sirvió una taza de té.

—¿Hay alguna razón específica por la que hayas hablado con esa mujer?— se sentó del otro lado de la mesa mientras tomaba el té.

—Son mis asuntos. ¿Por qué el interés, si se puede saber?

—Esa mujer no es de fiar, y aún menos al traer a una mujer de tu tipo a la casa.

—¿Eso fue un insulto? —fruncí el ceño mientras me miraba fijamente, dejando la taza en la mesa y acercándose a mi

—Le hice una pregunta y no recibí una respuesta. ¿Tengo que repetirme?

De repente no evité ponerme tensa, y al notarle cada vez más cerca, traté de defenderme—Yo te di una respuesta. Son mis asuntos. No tiene por qué interesarte.

—¿Tus asuntos, dices? —En un rápido movimiento, tomó mi rostro con fuerza— ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para dirigirte a mí con esa actitud tan altanera?

Traté de soltarme, pero sólo empeoré la situación.—Simplemente considero que es un tema que no te incumbe, cuatro ojos. —«Lo sé, no fue lo más maduro que pude haber dicho.»

—El que sigas viva no te da ningún derecho a hablarme de esa manera. Estás muy por debajo de mi y si sobreviviste a esa noche fue porque tuviste mucha suerte.

—¿Qué? ¿Si sobreviví a esa noche? ¿De qué estás hablándome?—

_**De repente me soltó en el piso y tomó un frasco entre todos los que había—Veamos si esto te quita esa estúpida altanería que tienes— al estar agotada por el forcejeo, tomó mi rostro nuevamente y cuando estaba por verter unas gotas del frasco en mi boca, sentí como un par de manos me agarraban y me levantaban del piso. **_

—¿Qué quieres, _bueno para nada_?

—_Shu… _

—_Él _nos quiere en la sala. Ella tiene que irse.

—De acuerdo. —cuando volví a mirar a Reiji, él ya no estaba. —Shu… Um… Gracias por esa…

_**Al no recibir ninguna clase de respuesta intenté largarme de ese lugar, pero nuevamente me lo habían impedido. Él había tomado mi mano y me había llevado a lo que supuse que era su habitación. Se veía molesto. **_

—¿Por qué estabas aquí?

—¿En serio? Tu hermano acaba de hacerme casi la misma pregunta. —suspiré agotada— Bien. No me cuadra Cynthia. Y sigue sin hacerlo. Pero es mi problema.

—Te estás metiendo en algo que no tiene que importarte. —mientras hablabamos, yo me había acercado a la puerta, pero el me arrinconó contra esta.

—No. Es algo que me importa y mucho. Ella me conoce desde antes. Hay algo. Hay algo de ella que no me cierra, aparte ella quiere… Nada…

—¿Hm? ¿Qué?

—No es nada…

—Bien.

_**Movió su mano a mi cadera y me apegó aún más a él, mientras noté como marcaba aún más mi cuello, en el mismo lugar donde estaba el otro chupón, que había tratado de cubrir con maquillaje. **_

—Shu, por favor. —gemí— No tengo ganas de seguir jugando a este estúpido juego.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por qué reaccionas a mi toque? ¿Acaso es porque eres en realidad una mujer muy obscena? — cada vez la distancia entre nuestros rostros era menor, y eso me ponía muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? De tantas opciones elegí la peor. Le besé.

—No es así… Yo… Yo…No quiero seguir jugando. Porque te quiero, Shu. —me soltó y me quedó mirando por unos segundos. Acto seguido, se alejó de mi.

—Es... mejor que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí…

_**Susurró un nombre, "Edgar" y su rostro cambió, mientras que yo no pude evitar sorprenderme. Me miró por unos segundos, y luego salió de la habitación, dejándome sola ahí. **_

_**Perfecto. Lo arruiné. Conseguiste lo que querías saber de Cynthia. Ahora sé la verdad, que quiere derrocar a Karl Heinz. ¿A qué precio? En verdad no quiero dejar de acercarme a Shu. Fantástico, Ruko. **_

**Fin cap. 11**

_**¡SI! ¡Por fin vencí el bloqueo!¡ Espero que les haya gustado! Sé que hay una terrible tensión entre Ruko y Shu pero no puedo evitarlo, tiene que ser así. ¡Nuestra princesita confesó su amor!~ Y falta Kou~ En fin, ya está todo super encaminado, creo yo. Nos vemos el próximo año, y ni crean que tengo esta historia abandonada, jamás pasará eso. ¡Que tengan un año nuevo genial! **_

_**Bueno. Sé que no estoy en posición de pedir nada después de tanto tiempo, pero apreciaría en verdad un review. **_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **_


	12. Aclaraciones

_***está vestida como sirvienta, encima de un banquito, limpiando las telarañas* Eh… Esto… ¡Hola! **_

_**Ruki: Sí, hola. Se preguntarán que ha ocurrido. Explícate, Kachiku. **_

_**Bueno… Resulta que como tuve "ligeros" problemas para actualizar este fic… Ruki llegó a la conclusión de que a partir de ahora tenían que tomar turnos para vigilarme… **_

_**Ruki: No es más que tu culpa, Kachiku. Si tú no te dignas a actualizar a pesar de que tuviste vacaciones alguien tiene que forzarte a ello. Así que esperamos que la vean más seguido por aquí. **_

_**¡Bueno!~**_

_**¡Debo decir que Rejet me sorprende! Un nuevo personaje, y yo acá, que apenas encuentro las traducciones para los CD Drama... *Si alguien tiene la del bloody bouquet de Ruki, pásela nomas***_

_**¡Vamos a lo nuestro!**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

¡Hola! _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**____**Pensamientos de un cierto pov.**_

-susurró- _**Aclaraciones y eso.**_

_**Atención: Diabolik Lovers no es mío. Bah. Si lo fuera los capítulos durarían mucho más. **_

_**12: Aclaraciones **_

_**La verdad es que todo se había ido al demonio. Ya había pasado fácil un mes. **_

_**Shu no me hablaba. Kou no me hablaba. Mi carrera se estaba arruinando por la poca perfección que tenían mis fotos, y eso afectó la carrera de actriz. **_

_**No tenía prácticamente nada. Nadie me quería, nadie me hablaba, nadie me miraba. Conseguí una extraña relación con Yui Komori, la mujer de los Sakamaki. No éramos amigas, sin embargo ella me hablaba y no se enojaba cuando le contestaba mal, además de que ella conocía a Cynthia. Desde aquel día no la había vuelto a ver, y por lo que Yui me contaba, ella no estaba interesada en nada que no fuera su boda, para la cual no faltaba mucho. No me interesaba realmente lo que quería hacer, ni sus motivos. Quería saber qué tenía que ver yo. Para qué me quería. **_

_**En el descanso me quedé sola en la terraza, tomando un poco de aire mientras intentaba pensar en lo que quería hacer. Por toda la semana yo no tenía nada que hacer, pero sabía que Cynthia simplemente no aceptaría hablar conmigo. Entonces, al menos supe que tenía que intentar hablar con Shu y Kou. Tenía que aclarar lo que sentía por ambos. Había besado a ambos. Y a pesar de que creía tener una idea de lo que tenía que hacer, me costaba. **_

_**Tenía que hablar con Kou y dejarle en claro que todo sobre nosotros sólo era amistad. Pero era bastante difícil hablar con él si me ponía todo tipo de trabas. No atendía el teléfono. No iba al colegio, y cuando iba, me era imposible encontrarle. Mi última opción era su hermano, Yuma. **_

_**Me inspiraba confianza, y además tenía la sensación de conocerlo de antes. Supuse que estaría en el jardín o en algún lugar así, así que me dispuse a buscarlo. Era mejor que estar sin hacer nada. Conseguí hablar con él, luego de mucho insistir. Kou estaba trabajando, por tanto su condición era que lo ayudara en su jardín a cosechar algunas cosas. Tuve que aceptar. Mi ropa va a llenarse de tierra por ti, Kou. Espero que lo valga. **_

_**Me mantuve en silencio mientras recogía sus tomates. Qué asco. Vi como Yuma se llevaba algunos a la boca, y cuando éste notó mi mirada sobre él me incitó a probarlo. Traté de negarme aunque no me funcionó muy bien. **_

—Puedes comerte uno, Ru-chan—rio—Sobre todo si vas a tener que lidiar con Kou. Tch. Mira qué no hacerte caso.

—No me gustan los tomates.

— ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Cómo qué no?!

—Detesto prácticamente todo lo que pueda ir en una ensalada. —contesté

—… Eso explicaría por qué eres tan pequeñita. Eres como una hormiguita a mis ojos. —rio mientras se colocaba al lado mío y me usaba para apoyar su brazo

— ¡Edgar! —grité, sin pensarlo.

_**Nos miramos fijamente por unos minutos, sin decir palabra. Lo había dicho sin pensar. Ni siquiera sabía quién era Edgar. Quizá haberlo oído de Shu me lo había recordado. Pero si algo era seguro, era que Yuma no era Edgar. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Era imposible que fuera él. Céntrate en lo importante, Ruko.**_

—... Discúlpame. Me he confundido... Yuma.

—Yuma-kun… ¿Qué es esto?

_**Una voz sonó desde la puerta. Una voz que conocía bastante bien, y en la cual noté rápidamente enojo. Bueno, terminemos esto de una vez. **_

—Eh, Kou—rio Yuma—Ru-chan tiene que hablar cont-

—No me interesa. —Le cortó—Vete ahora, Ruko.

—Kou… —susurré—Quiero que hablem-

—Pues yo no. —Dijo— Lárgate. Ahora.

— ¡Kou! No seas un bastardo con ell-

—No te metas, Yuma-kun.

_**Él me tomó del brazo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me estaba llevando a la puerta. Me solté de su agarre y lo miré de frente. **_

— ¿¡Por qué me tratas así, Kou?! ¿Qué se supone que he hecho?

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Repitió— ¡¿Quieres saber la razón por la que estoy así?! ¡Es tu culpa! —Me gritó, arrinconándome contra la puerta— ¡Tú eres la única culpable de esto! Te trato bien, te cuido, siempre estoy cuando quieres hablar con alguien, cuando estás de mal humor siempre trato de hacer que te sientas bien. ¡Y aun así no me amas! ¡No entiendo cómo es que prefieres a ese Sakamaki holgazán por encima de mí!

—...Kou, yo...

Él me ignoró, y continuó gritando, mientras sentía como mis ojos se humedecían. — ¡Tuve que haberlo sabido! ¡Eres una humana como cualquier otra! Eres una desagradecida, ¡Te di de todo y así me lo pagas! —exclamó, dándole un golpazo a la pared

—Perdona. —murmuré —Yo…

— ¿Qué tiene él que yo no pueda darte, Ruko?

—No lo sé. No lo sé, Kou. —Me paré derecha, enfrentándole. Mi única oportunidad era esta. — ¿Crees que yo lo entiendo? ¡No me entiendo a mí misma, desde que lo conozco mi mundo está totalmente desestabilizado! ¡Está en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, siempre está dando vueltas a mí alrededor, siempre me lo encuentro, siempre está él! ¡No lo entiendo yo tampoco, Kou! ¿Crees que no me gustaría estar enamorada de ti? ¡Somos prácticamente idénticos! ¡Nos entendemos, trabajamos en el mismo ambiente, y estoy segura de que si no le conociera estaría saliendo contigo! —Grité— ¡Pero no lo entiendo! ¡Él despierta emociones en mí que nunca sospeché que podían existir, y cada vez que lo veo quiero estar con él, y esa sensación se ha ido intensificando cada vez más! ¡No importa cuanto haya tratado de negármelo a mí misma, lo quiero! ¡Es una sensación de la que no puedo obtener suficiente, y quiero más, cada vez más de él!

_**Kou me miró, fijamente. Hizo una mueca, disgustado. Yo ya no tenía nada más que decir. Todo lo había soltado, sin pensarlo previamente, típico en mí. Me preparaba para irme, pero él me sostuvo y me besó. No le correspondí, y él rompió parte de mi blusa, de la ira. Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, y sentí un dolor agudo. Me había atravesado la piel con sus colmillos. Me perdí en la sensación y gemí en voz baja. Cuando abrí los ojos, su hermano mayor nos estaba mirando de forma reprobatoria. Éste tosió para llamar la atención de Kou, y yo aproveche su distracción para salir de la casa. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. **_

_**Llegué a casa, cansada, embarrada, y sorprendida. Miré la marca en mi cuello y efectivamente, eran colmillos. Quería enviarle un texto, pero no sabía si él estaba enojado, o no. Supuse que lo mejor para ambos era darnos un poco más de tiempo. Me gustara o no. **_

_**Estaba dispuesta a irme a dormir, pues ya era media noche, pero recibí golpes en mi puerta. Abrí la puerta, y me sorprendí muchísimo al ver a la persona que estaba allí, sonriéndome. **_

_**Karl Heinz. **_

_**Fin cap. 12.**_

_**HOOLAA! **_

_**Ruki: Kachiku, por favor ve al punto. **_

_**Amargado~ **_

_***La mira mal* En fin. El punto es… ¡Según mis cálculos, sólo quedan tres capítulos más de Pacto Eterno! Así que espero que podamos disfrutar de este… em… ¿Acontecimiento? **_

_**Ruki: Esperamos que sigan los últimos capítulos de este fic, y además me comprometeré a que Kachiku los termine lo antes posible. Las próximas dos semanas tiene pruebas, pero estoy totalmente seguro de que escaqueará de sus tareas para escribir algo. Así que nos veremos pronto. **_

_**¡Sí! ¡Les mando muchos muchos muchos abrazos y ya saben! **_

_**¡Si les gustó dejen un review o pm, si no, también! ¡Si no dejan review lloraré y Ruki tendrá que consolarme y eso le distraerá de sus tareas! **_

_**Ruki: Os pido que dejen un review, por favor. **_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **_


End file.
